No brother, the perfect world
by Living Arrow
Summary: Sequel to in the other's shoes Mokuba's wish come true Kaiba was never born and he took his place, even better his father is still alive. Mokuba think this is the perfect world until everything turn against him. Complete
1. Who are you?

Hi everyone I'm back from my vacation so like I promised I'm doing this sequel. But like everyone now school is unfortunately going to start soon and since I'm going to a new school I don't really know how much time I'll have to continue this story. Don't worry it doesn't mean I'm not going to finish it cause there is nothing I hate more then people who start a story and don't finish it. It just means it will probably take more time........stupid school. AHH even worst I'll have to take a picture for my stupid student card Wednesday shit

I also suggest to read my 'in the other's shoes' if you didn't already had done it because this is a sequel and I repeat for the people who never take the time to read what the authors have to say.

THIS IS A SEQUEL. Oh and the story will probably be separate into two part but I'm not sure yet.

Chapter one: Who is he?

Mokuba was still sleeping, he had a bruise on his check from what had happened the last day and he was still holding the stone in his arm and there was still trace of his tears all over his face.

The alarm of his clock woke him up witch Mokuba found rather strange since he never had an alarm in his room since his brother was always the one to wake him up or one of the maid in case Seto couldn't.

Right now he really was graceful to not have an alarm in his room...well at least not suppose to have one. There was nothing like an alarm in the morning to put you in a bad mood and Mokuba had no reason to be happy; not after what happened the day before. He could still fell the pain from his brother's hits.

After 5 sec or so Mokuba had enough of the alarm so he took it and threw it to the other side of the room expecting it to break. Unfortunately the one who invented this clock had find some anti-kid in bad mood device so the stupid alarm only became stronger so Mokuba finally decided to get out of his bed and turn off that stupid thing before it drive him crazy.

He didn't even completely stand up that he felt to the ground, he stretched his arm to close the stupid alarm and just lay there on his stomach. Why should he get up? He didn't have any reason to do so; his brother clearly didn't like him so he just stood there as tears started running on his cheek. After what seemed like hours but was only 15 minute he decided that staying here wouldn't do anything and he was hungry so he decided to go eat.

As he looked up he saw himself in a mirror what he saw almost made him scream. There was no way what he was seeing was himself, it was impossible. He slowly stood up never getting his eyes off the mirror. The person in front of him clearly looked like him but with one major difference; He was....older.

Mokuba was unable to get his eyes away from his reflection he was taller; almost twice the size he had when he get to bed even if he was far from Kaiba's size. His face was no longer a child one and his eyes were exactly like Kaiba's one except for the colour and his eyes weren't cold like his brother's ones. The only thing that didn't at all was his hairs.

His sudden grow up state apart he still had a bruise on each cheek resulting from all the time he got punch in the face during the last week, one on the neck and an even bigger one covering half his stomach because of when his brother took him by the collar and when he kicked him with his knee.

Mokuba felt dizzy as he started to make his was to the kitchen it was like everything was spinning and he almost fell at each step. Everything around him was different he wasn't in the mansion anymore his brain made up a story to explain the new house and why he had gained five years in one night.

Who knows maybe he fell in a coma or something like that and his brother loosed Kaiba Corp. so that's why he was in such a small house. _Yea right like my brother would loose his so precious little company he'll throw me away before that happen._

When Mokuba reached the kitchen there was already someone reading the newspaper with a coffee, someone that really looked like Kaiba.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba said with hesitation, not too sure what to thing about the situation. As he talk the sound of his voice surprised him; it clearly wasn't his little child voice.

When he heard Mokuba speak the man turned around to look at him "Good morning Mokuba." He said returning to his newspaper.

As soon as he saw the man's face he knew it wasn't his brother; even if there was some kind of family resemblance with Seto this man was clearly older, probably in his late 30 or early 40. His hairs were paler then Seto's one and he even has some grey hairs. But the biggest difference lay in the eyes; his eyes weren't icy blue like Seto's one but dark violet like his one.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked totally freak out.

At this the man turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Who are you and where's Seto?" Mokuba ask slowly walking back only to be stop by a stupid wall.

The man now really looked worried; he let his newspaper down and walked toward Mokuba. "What's wrong with you Mokuba, and who's Seto anyway?" The man tried to put his and on Mokuba's forehead to see if he was sick but Mokuba let himself fell to the ground, witch wasn't difficult because he didn't feel like he could stay on his feet any longer.

The stranger simply lowered himself to the same level as Mokuba and put his hand on his forehead.

"Leave me alone" Mokuba yelled to the man but this time he had nowhere to escape.

"Hey come down Mokuba, It's not like I'll hurt you or something." This didn't really calm Mokuba but he was too tired to fight anymore. "You seem to still have high fever; you should go back to bed."

Mokuba didn't trust him but he was too tired to resist when the men help him back to his bed. When they pass through the living room he noticed that everything was in boxes. As soon as he was in his bed Mokuba closed his eyes, his head was hurting and everything around him was spinning.

A couple of minutes later he felt something cold on his forehead, he slowly open his eyes. Over him there was the same man. _He really looks worried about me, I wonder why._

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked again with a weak voice.

"Hmm it looks like you fever has gone to your head." The man answered. "You should sleep a bit it will probably pass."

"Just answer me. Who are you?" Mokuba ask for the third time.

"Mokuba... I'm you father don't you remember me." He said even more worried now.

Mokuba let out a really low chuckle at this. "Yea right, my father is dead when I was three." He answered.

"That's it. I'm calling a doctor." The man said leaving the room. A sec later Mokuba felt asleep.

Around an hour later Mokuba was woke up by two voices.

"So he doesn't remember you." The first voice said. Mokuba was sure this voice was really familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Anyway his head hurt too much for him to think about anything.

"No he keeps asking me who I am and when I told him he said I was dead when he was three years old."

"Did he talk about anything else strange?"

"Well he also asked for a certain Seto I think."

"Do you know anyone named Seto?" The doctor asked.

"No. Me and My wife wanted to call him that way but we changed idea after he was born but I don't think he know that."

"How much time has he been sick?"

"A week."

"I'll give him some medic to help him, as long as he has fever he must stay in bed. If his fever go any higher take him to a hospital immediately, and don't worry about his memory problem he's probably just delirious, just answer his questions."

Mokuba just stood there listening to the two men when he fell something cold on his arm. He opened his eyes fearing what was coming next. When he saw the needle, he quickly hided his arm under the cover holding it against his body. He always was scare of needle and it wasn't because he had grown five years in one night that it was going to change.

"Come one boy just give me your arm I promise you it won't hurt." The doctor said when he saw that Mokuba had put his arm back under the cover.

Of course Mokuba never believe anyone when they said that needle don't hurt, he remembered the really bad experience he had with one when he was seven. A stupid cat had scratched him so he had to go to the hospital for a vaccine against the tetanus. Same as always 'If you don't move it won't hurt you'

He did as she said and didn't move but the stupid nurse did a false move and the needle broke in his arm it hurt him so much that even after all these years and all the vaccine he had after he never let anyone give him one without a fight. Looking at the nurse trying to hold him still always made his brother laugh witch was something that he didn't do often.

Mokuba's bad mood came back when he thought about his brother but still he wasn't going to let the doctor give him his stupid medic easily.

It took 10 minute before the doctor successfully gives him the medic. 'Mokuba's father' like he called himself had to hold him still on the bed, while the doctor had a knee on Mokuba's hand so he wouldn't take it away.

Three hours later Mokuba was woke up by the man who claimed to be his father when he gives him some food. Mokuba had decide, since his head hurt too much to even think about anything, that he'll just shut-up and think about it when he'll feel better.

When his 'father' helped him to sit Mokuba unconsciously put his hand where he had his injection.

"If you hadn't move then it wouldn't hurt Mokuba." He said with an expressionless face.

Mokuba smiled a bit when he heard that; his brother always said that to him after he had an injection. When his thought went to his brother again Mokuba just shake his head and concentrate on his diner.

Mokuba woke up for the 15th time this night. His 'father' was gone. He told him he had to go to his new job right now or he'll lose it and that He'll be back in the morning.

Mokuba turned around in his bed to go back to sleep but there was something uncomfortable under him something hard. Mokuba took it in his and turned the light on to see what it was. He recognised it instantly it was the same stone he had in his hand when he felt asleep the day before.

This was strange to Mokuba; nothing he had in his room was there so why did he still have the stone. Mokuba's head start hurting again so he decided to think about it later and went back to sleep. _If only this stupid fever could go away._ Mokuba thought as he felt asleep.

This night Mokuba had a strange dream; he was small, really small. He was on his foot unsure what to do next.

"Come on Mokie you can do it come give me a hug." He heard someone telling him.

Mokuba looked up and saw his brother as a child, on his knee three feet away from him, his arm open to give him a hug.

"Seto" Mokuba answer giggling with a baby voice slowly walking toward his brother. When he was almost in his brother's arm he could sense himfelf falling but his brother catch him in a hug witch make Him giggle even more.

"See I told you you can do it Mokie." His brother said with a smile.

"What's so funny little man? Causing trouble to your big brother?" another cheerful warm voice said.

"Mokie walked alone." His brother said.

"Really you finally decided to walk alone little man then if you can walk here to give me a hug I'll give you a piece of cake what do you say." The man said laughing, opening his arm.

"Come on Mokie go give daddy a hug." Seto said with a smile.

Mokuba slowly made his way to his father but he fell down before he could reach it and start crying.

"Hey come on little man you did the best you could I'm really proud of you." His father said taking him in his arm.

Mokuba looked up at him his big eyes full of tears. "Cake?" he said still looking at his father with his puppy eyes.

Both Seto and his father laugh at this. "Of course you can have cake." His father said still laughing.

Arrow: ok here goes the first chapter. Ohh the cake part was so cute. If you want this story to continue faster I'll give you a hint good review put me in good mood so I write more you should consider yourself lucky cause I don't ask for a certain number of review for the next chapter.


	2. New identity

Hi again everyone, since none of the story I am reading have new chapter and you all have been so kind with your review I'm doing another chapter right now.

XD I never thought my little "cake?" Mokuba would be such a success.

To Lady Blade WarAngel. I'm sorry I'm not really in Beyblade I have nothing against it or people who like it, it's just not my style. However I have read Should I Accept And Move On. It was so sad but I really like it, it would be nice if you continue it to see if Kaiba will get help oh and the Ketchup part was funny, at start I didn't really laugh about it but now that I think back it's funny and it make me laugh Oh and this was my reaction when I went to your profile to see your story: OO OMG she (I supposed you are I girl before of your penname sorry if I'm mistaken) have written all those fic I cant believe it XD.

Chapter 2: New identity.

Mokuba woke up the next morning because of the sun. He had forgotten everything about his dream but he strangely felt like eating cake. He slowly sat in his bed and looked around him. When his eyes came upon the mirror at the other side of the room everything that happened the day before returned to his mind.

He was feeling a lot better this morning witch seem rather unnatural to him considering how much sick he was just a couple of hours ago. Of course Mokuba wasn't going to complain about it; now that he wasn't sick anymore he could concentrate on what was going on.

But first of all he was hungry so he got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He was surprised to find it empty but he then remember his 'father' was out all night at his new job. _I wonder what this new job is all about. _He thought as he put a piece of cake out of the freezer and start eating it.

That was the first thing he wanted to figure out; was this man really his father. He was hopping with all his heart it was true; he always wanted to see his father but there was still this little voice in his head telling him 'What is its not him'. He did gained five year in a night so this guy maybe could be his father.

But then again, was it even one night. His first theory about being in a coma for five year came back in his mind and he laughed about it a little. He then decide his 'father' could wait a little more longer while he found out how much time had really passed and he already had thought about a way to find out.

After he finished eating his cake he searched the house for the front door, he had almost always lived in a mansion so he wasn't really sure how a normal house was. After finding the back and the side door he finally founded what he was searching for. He was right the newspaper was just in front of the door. He took it and went to the living room.

He sat on a couch and looked at the first page for a date; he couldn't believe what ha was seeing. Two day, including today, had passed since his brother had hurt him. _So I really did gain five years in one night._ Mokuba decide to do a little bit more research to be sure. Everywhere the date was the same, there was the same festival and even a new about a murder he had heard about a couple of days ago.

Now that he had found he didn't had either advanced time or felt into a coma he decide to investigate on his second subject; his father of course. He went upstairs and started checking every room for his 'father's' one. When he found it he quietly entered and started searching for any clues about who he was.

After a couple of minute he finally found some things that could help him; a suitcase and a coat. He took both of them and went to his room; he started with the coat and quickly found what he was searching for; a wallet.

"Let's see what there is here" He said to himself as he opened it. "Hmm Jonan Markoera, too bad Seto never told me the name of our father." Once again Mokuba shook his head to push the memory of his brother far away and started looking in the suitcase.

He didn't pay much attention to them until his eyes caught the logo at the bottom of one of them; he had saw this one almost everyday of his life since he and his brother were adopted by Gozaburo. It was Kaiba Corp. logo.

Mokuba carefully read what appeared to be some sort of working contract. Mokuba perfectly new that Gozaburo personally make everyone who come working at Kaiba Corp. sign a contract he had made himself to have a total control over his employee and possibly take all there fortune away, if they have one, what scared Mokuba the most was to see that there was Gozaburo's signature on hit.

Mokuba just hoped that his father, or whoever he was, had showed enough intelligence to completely read the contract. According to it he was some kind of technician and programmer. Mokuba didn't really care about it but this gave him an idea to be sure once and for all he really was his father.

Mokuba remembered he had saw a computer somewhere downstairs and tried to find it again, once he had found it he began his little hacking job. Mokuba perfectly knew Gozaburo was a totally paranoid freak; for him everyone who came working at Kaiba Corp. wanted to steal the company so he always had all the possible info about everyone of his employee.

This database had every possible info on anything; in what hospital he was born de date etc, every house where he ever lived and how much time, witch school he went for everyone of his grade and everyone of there report card, all the friends he ever had and if he was still friend with them and all other thing like that, a little bit more and Gozaburo could tell what you had eat for breakfast three weeks ago.

Mokuba didn't take much time to break into the database, in fact he could hack anything except the army and the government since Seto didn't thought Mokuba needed to know but Mokuba knew his brother could do it, his brother sometime liked to see how the government used the money everyone give with there taxes and tell it to the press just to start trouble.

Kaiba didn't really looked like it but he was honest if he couldn't tell the truth about something he don't say anything and Kaiba hated people who weren't especially the government. Mokuba remembered when he had is first hacking lesson two years ago.

His brother had just taken control of the company and Mokuba was enjoying his new live; he had just started to go to school witch was something he always wanted to do but some bully had decided that he was the perfect prey since everyone knew he was rich.

Flash back

Mokuba was laying on the ground trying to catch his breath he was down with only one hit and could barely breath, his vision was smoggy and dark but he could still se clearly enough to see his aggressor was holding a knife and that he was about to use it.

Mokuba felt a horrible pain at his head and he felt himself being put back on his feet. He looked up and saw the man was about to stab him. Mokuba closed his eyes, just before the knife hurt him, someone tackled the bully and all three of them fell to the ground.

"MOKUBA RUN" he heard his brother yelling at him.

Mokuba slowly open his eyes and saw his brother fighting with the bully, Mokuba just froze there; his brother didn't stand a change against this bully, the bully was a lot taller and stronger then him, it didn't take more then 10 second before Kaiba ended on his back the bully over him, strangling him with one hand and trying to stab him with the other. Kaiba was using all the strength he had to keep the knife away from him.

"What are you still doing here I told you to run." His brother yell at him when he saw Mokuba was still there.

Mokuba didn't needed to be told twice and started to run, he didn't got really far since he knew the bully wasn't stupid enough to attack him when there is other person around. He sat on a chair outside a coffee bar and waited for his brother to find him. What he saw didn't really reassure him; the bully came out of the alley holding money, a deck of duel monster card and his brother's locket.

When the bully was out of sight Mokuba went back to the alley, the first thing he saw was the knife full of blood. Now he was really afraid of what he'll found next. When he found what he was searching for he couldn't keep his tears from falling, his big brother was there laying on the ground covered with blood.

Mokuba came to his side and kneel down beside him. "Seto." He said with a really weak voice. His brother open his eyes and did a small smile to his brother, his little brother was alright and that was all that matter to him, and he felt unconscious.

Three week later Kaiba could finally go home and he was really worried about his little brother; he knew Mokuba had some problem and that he was always thinking everything bad thing that happen is his fault. The doctors said he was very lucky to still be alive and that wasn't helping Mokuba feeling better.

Kaiba was angry when he heard the police wasn't going to accused anyone because of a lack of proof and decided to take care of it personally. He looked down at his little brother beside him; he looked so guilty, he went down to his little brother's high and hugged him.

"What's wrong Mokuba please tell me." He said still hugging him.

"It's my fault. You almost died because of me. Each time you got hurt it's always because of me, you never should have stayed with me at the orphanage I only cause you pain." Mokuba answered, crying.

Kaiba brooked the hug to look his brother in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that again, you heard me, never." He said with a serious voice.

"But.."

"There is no 'but' Mokuba it's not your fault, nothing of what had happened is your fault and I defend you to think otherwise."

It wasn't the first time they had a conversation like this one and that was certainly not the last one.

"Now come with me Mokuba, since the police don't want to do anything about it then we will take care of it our self."

"What do you mean big brother?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I mean it's time for your first hacking lesson." His big brother answered with one of his rare smile.

Mokuba now was hyper and had totally forgot about what had happened earlier, he always wanted to know how his brother was doing to enter any computer he wanted, when he asked his big brother to teach him he answered he was still to young to know.

He carefully listened to everything his brother said, in no time his big brother had hack into the police station main computer while explaining everything he was doing. Then he found what he was searching for, all the information about the guy who attacked his little brother.

According to the database it wasn't his first attack and he had 'possibly' committed murder twice but he never went to prison for it because of lack of proof, of course he wasn't going to believe it and continue let his place to Mokuba so he can give it a try, of course he was still telling his brother how to do it since it was his first time.

With the help of his brother they quickly found all the explanation they needed. They had all the proof needed to send him to prison for at least 300 years, the reason he wasn't was because he was a drug seller and he was giving 1/3 of his profit to the sheriff, witch was about 3 million dollar a year, in exchange for protection.

They send what information they had found to the press and in lest then a week both the sheriff and the drug seller ended in jail.

End Flashback.

Mokuba couldn't help but smile at this memory but he quickly put it away, he didn't wanted to think about his brother so he continue his searching. He quickly found his 'father's' database and he was still surprised to see how much Gozaburo was paranoid.

All the info he wanted to know about his 'father' was right here. He finally found the most important information he wanted, the database was clearly stating he had one son named Mokuba along with a picture of him and of course every detail of his life. Mokuba had silent joy tears all over his cheek. _So it's really him, he really his...my father._

Mokuba was so happy he started to read all the information about him, now that he was with his father he wanted to know everything he could about him. As he was reading one name caught his attention: Nadia Mutou. Mokuba couldn't help but laugh when he read that his father and Yugi's mom had dated for three years.

After an hour Mokuba knew all he ever wanted to know about both his parents thanks to the paranoia of his father's boss. Mokuba then decided to concentrate on his own life but that's when the words he had read earlier came back to his mind. It said my _father had one and only one child so what happened to Seto. _

Mokuba then started to read his database, he soon forgot about his brother and he learned everything he needed to know about his life. According to the database he was born in Domino city hospital and lived there for a long time. When he was 10 they had moved to Kyoto.

It said he had really big problem with bully all the time ha had lived there but he had never tell anyone._ If I never tell anyone how did he know that? _Mokuba didn't really bother about it and continue his reading; around two week ago the same gang who always hurt him decided he owe them money and decided to get it from him.

He was shot three times since he didn't have any money and they let him to die in an alley, luckily for him someone had found him and call an ambulance. As soon as he said what they had do to him in the past year his father left his job and moved back to domino city with him as soon as he could leave the hospital. Mokuba was surprised to see Gozaburo even know his wounds had infected witch caused him to be sick all week.

So he had just moved here, that was a relief for him since no one here had seen him for at least 6 years. But then he remembered about his brother; there was absolutely no mention of him in the entire database. He went back to the top of his to see if he hadn't missed something that could tell him what had happened to his brother.

hH found the answer to his question in his birth date, he didn't really paid attention to it last time but as he was about to pass over it again it caught his eyes. _According to this I am born 16 years ago October 25 but that's Seto's birth date. _Mokuba had already hacked into the hospital to know why his mother had died and he couldn't resist looking at all the data the hospital had about his brother.

Mokuba start reading again and couldn't believe what was in front of him; everything, the hospital, the room, the doctors, the nurse, the time, everything was exactly the same thing as what he had read about his brother's birth.

_It's like...I have taken Seto's place, like he was never born and I had taken his place. _The memory of what he had said the night before he woke up in his new life came back to his mind.

"I really wish you were NEVER born Seto, NEVER."


	3. The two barking dogs

Hi again I guess you should consider yourself lucky I cant seem to find an interesting fic lately because I'm so bored I'll write another chapter even if I'm in blackout but also because I feel like listening music and I cant read and listen to music at the same time, man its boring it have been a weak since I haven't found one interesting story.

While I was cleaning my room I thought about the first fic I ever read for every people here who love Seto than you should read it it's really great and really ironic about his life the title is 'Virtually yours' by Mage of the white beast. Anyway on with the story already I started this intro three day ago at this rate this wont be on fanfiction before next summer break.

Chapter three: The two barking dogs..

"_I really wish you were NEVER born Seto, NEVER."_

Those words repeated themselves over and over again in Mokuba's mind; the last words he said before waking up in this strange house with his father. Mokuba stared at the computer still trying to understand how his wish had come true. His brother was never born and for some strange reason that causes him to take his place.

A smile suddenly finds its way to his face; his brother never existed. He was still mad at his brother for what he, or rather Joey but he had no idea about it, had done to him, deadly mad. He had wanted him to never have existed and now it had happen. Even better he had his father with him.

Mokuba was giggling his happiness like a ten years old child but then again he was still a 10 years old child in a certain way. He stopped when he felt something on his forehead; his father had awakened and though that Mokuba may have gone crazy from his fever.

Mokuba quickly closed every window he had opened so his father wouldn't know what he was doing, witch probably made his father thought he was looking at XXX picture, lowered his head backward and looked at his father with one of the happiest smile he ever did.

"Hi dad" Mokuba said. Saying those words feel strange but it made him even happier.

His father eyed him strangely. "You seem to be feeling a lot better today." He said with a neutral voice that showed not even the slightest emotion.

Mokuba was surprised by this tone it didn't even looked like he care that he was feeling better.

"Then I guess we could take care of your inscription at school today before you catch another cold." His father said with the same voice.

Even if the idea of going inside his new principal's office for hours speaking about his notes and the school rules and all other really BORING things wasn't really that attractive Mokuba couldn't held a smile laugh; he indeed catch any illness he came in contact with.

Mokuba then had realized his father's tone hadn't chance since he first saw him; it didn't even look like he had emotion, the only emotion he had seen in his eyes was a really small sight worry when he was sick but though it maybe was because his father was tired.

So Mokuba ended up heading toward the school with his father. He couldn't help but think that Seto looked a lot like his father but thinking about him caused his smile to melt so he pushed everything that concerned his never existing brother away from his though and entered the school after his father.

Twenty-five minute later they finally meet the principal and after 5 minute of introduction the principal finally told them to enter his office. Mokuba could hear his father let out a small emotionless sight before entering the room, witch make him smile again.

Mokuba had stopped listening the principal after 10 sec; all he heard was the principal said 'Domino high school is a really strict' and bla bla bla, like he cared. After having looked outside the window for20 minutes he gave a small look at his father and it took him all his will not to bursting in laugher.

While the principal was blabling about the prestige of his school his father was discreetly reading a book that was hidden under the principal's desk nodding every so often like he was paying attention.

After what appeared to be an eternity Mokuba was finally given a locker, a schedule and a uniform. Since they were Friday he was starting Monday, he'll just have to show up at the library then to have his books.

His father discreetly hided his book in his coat pocket. Now Mokuba could see why his brother liked trench coat so much; his father was wearing a white-silver one that seems really familiar to him.

The week end went really slowly and was really boring because he had nothing to do, since they just had moved back here after six years so he had no friends. Not that he ever had one in his previous life anyway so he didn't care about it.

Now Mokuba was trying to make his way to his first class but was having some problem because of all the other students that didn't bother about him. _Maybe being 16 years old already wasn't so great after all. _He thought as someone else pushed him out of his way making him regret not to be as tall as his brother.

He had came one time in this school a couple of month ago to see his brother during lunch time because Seto had been away for a week and he didn't had a chance to see his big brother before he left for Kaiba Corp.

It didn't took him five second to realize this was a bad idea; especially when some older, and I mean more than 2 years older, decided he would be a good victim. Geez you need such a big brain to see that a child that's less than half your size is an easy prey.

The worst part was that Joey was the one who help him. Ok, of course Mokuba was thankful to him but his big brother didn't really appreciate when Joey told him he wasn't a really good brother to let me walk alone in this school and start arguing about didn't had heard any thanks for helping me witch caused more dog insult and Joey trying to hit his big brother but being held back by Tristan, Bakura and Yugi.

After the fight was over, at least for the day his brother had took him back home where they had a pretty big argument because his brother was mad at him for coming into his school like that. Mokuba could still remember everything his brother said to him that day.

Flash back:

"What were you thinking coming alone in a place like this Mokuba?" The older Kaiba asked his brother he was angry at his little brother for doing something so stupid this was the place where he would most likely get beaten at the second he put a foot in hit. Of course he was relieved that Mokuba wasn't hurt but when Joey told him in what circumstance he had found his little brother Kaiba had been worried, really worried.

"I... just wanted to see you, you had been away for all a week I missed you, you know." He answered with a low voice.

"Couldn't that just waited two hours. You wouldn't have died wait for school to finish you know I always came to get you after school. Do you have the slightest idea what that guy could have done to you?"

"What it's not that dramatic all that bully wanted was money and nothing more."

"Trust me Mokuba he didn't cared about money; no one at my school is stupid enough to carry money with them, not even me, it's the best way to get killed. Bully at my school doesn't have anything in common with the one at your school Mokuba they hurt people because it makes them feel stronger and they couldn't care less about you dying because of them." His brother yelled at him.

"Why are you reacting this way, I didn't even get a bruise I'm fine Seto." Mokuba yelled back at him, of course he didn't believe a word about what his brother had told him. Child, they believe then know everything better then people older then them.

"Because you don't understand what could have happened to you. There is no one in the corridors at during lunch except for bullies, they watch for potential victim who have the misfortune to be walking alone for a reason or another like wheeler. The only reason he was there was because he was late for class again and had to stay after the end of class. You're lucky this bully was alone because if he had his gang with him even wheeler couldn't have helped you." Kaiba yelled again. He wanted his brother to understand he could have gotten seriously hurt but of course Mokuba thought he knew better than him. "You shall never go back to that school without me before you are attending it am I understood?"

"Yeah right like you would actually give a fucking thought about me the only thing you are worried about is that someone might see you with me if I go back and that it would do a stain at you precious reputation." Mokuba shoot back before running to his room.

_Yeah right, I can't believe he expected me to believe that the bully was just there because he was there that's all. Like Seto actually cared about me._

Finally he successfully found his classroom the only problem was that he's five minute late. Mokuba slowly open the door and stepped in the classroom getting the attention of all the class and especially the teacher's one.

The teacher looked at him for a couple of second before speaking. "You must be Mokuba Markoera am I right?" He said with an indifferent voice.

Mokuba slowly nodded thinking this was going to be a really long day.

"Well let me tell you that being new doesn't give you the right to be late and to interrupt my class so I'll be expecting you in detention today after school and for all the week." The teacher said.

(Arrow: Three guess about who the teacher is, if you guess right you'll get a lollipop.)

"What an old barking mummified dog." Mokuba said between his teeth.

"That will cost you two more week of detention mister Markoera, now go to your chair it's the one beside the tall blond who think he's better than anyone.

Mokuba was still mentally stunned when he arrived at his seat. _How could he hear me? I barely even heard myself. Seto sure wasn't lying when he said that teacher was worst than the old harpy that was teaching us at the orphanage. _Two minute later the teacher went out of the class for some unknown reason to everyone. (Arrow: Including myself.)

"Creepy, don't you think." A familiar voice whispered to him.

"Yeah, how did he do that?" Mokuba whispered back to Joey.

"If only I knew, he gets me all the time with that the only good point to this old hag is that he's gonna die one day." Joey said still whispering. "The name's Joey."

"I'm Mokuba."

Before Joey could continue the conversation the teacher came back inside the classroom.

"Markoera, Wheeler you both get another week of detention and double homework." The teacher said.

The class went really slow, even slower than Mokuba had first thought, he had been really surprised went he realize he knew the answer but for heaven sake he didn't care about stupid history. After what seemed like an eternity it was finally the lunch break.

If there was one place Mokuba knew where it was, it's the cafeteria. Mokuba was, for the first time of the day, actually knowing where he was going when he accidentally hit someone.

"Hey watch where you are going poor imbecile." The guy that was on Mokuba's way yelled as he get up from the floor.

Mokuba just looked at him, he was sure he had already saw him somewhere before; he kinda looked a bit like Seto but he was a bit shorter, much to Mokuba's pleasure he wasn't really taller then him and he had green hair. The guy himself wasn't a problem; the problem was the two really big guys behind him.

When he saw who had made him fall to the ground a smile found it way to his face, it wasn't a friendly smile; more like a 'well look at what we have here' smile.

"You're that new kid, Markoera right." The kid said.

This voice sounded really familiar to Mokuba and for some reason he didn't really liked it.

"You're my new little servant." He said.

"What do you mean servant?" Mokuba asked thinking this kind was maybe deficient or totally crazy.

"You are the son of Jonan Markoera right?" The guy asked. Still with his smile.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mokuba asked.

"Your father is working for mine so that mean you are working for me." The guy said with a smile.

At the mention of Gozaburo, Mokuba realized who was in front of him.

"In your dreams Noah that doesn't make me your worker." Mokuba said looking at him like he was crazy. _Who does he think he is telling me I'm his servant? _Mokuba thought.

Noah looked at him with murderer eyes. Everyone in the always were staring at Mokuba with disbelief; no one ever had the guts to talk back to Noah, except for Joey but he couldn't keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it.

"Are you disobeying me?" Noah asked.

"Go make yourself checked Noah; I'm not 'disobeying' to you, you don't own me so I don't have to listening to you barking order like you are the king of the world. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then listening to your nonsense." Mokuba said as he started walking away.

Of course he didn't get really far before one of Noah's body guard grabbed him and held him tightly against the locker by his collar make it hard for him to breath. Mokuba could hear the other student in front of him talking silently about how many broken bones he'll have.

_Figures no one is going to help me even if they are sure to win if they want._

"I'll ask you one last time." Noah said with a really scary calm voice. "Are you disobeying my order?" He asked again.

"Didn't ya hear him relish head? He's not your little pocket dog Noah and if you have a problem with it then deal it with me. Mokuba heard Joey said.

He turned his head to see Joey along with Tristan, Tea, Yugi and Bakura staring at Noah._ I can tell from here they don't seem to like each other really much. _Mokuba thought. But surprisingly the guy released him and went away with Noah.

Arrow: Yay finally, I could continue a little bit longer but hey I just finished it after three day of total white page syndrome and right now it's 1;20 in the morning give me a break, At least I don't stop at critical moment. Nah Joke if I continue the next chapter world probably be shorter and anyway you want me to update fast and I have to buy a couple of lollypop and because of that moron Joey I can no longer use Kaiba's credit card. hit Joey

Ah shit the server is down guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow anyway, right now I'm going to sleep man time really passed fast the last time I looked at the clock it was only 11;45.


	4. For protection?

Ahh shit school start the first, why did summer break past so fast. I don't want to go to school because it's a new school and none of the classmate of my previous school will be in my class because I'm the only one who made it to math 436 I don't know the school I don't know the teacher I don't know the student and I'm not in the same class as my friend =(

Ok everyone it time to give the lollipop price to everyone who guess right since AFK25 is the only one who guess right (she's the only one who guessed) I'm giving her three lollipop, and sorry AFK 25 but Seto doesn't exist anymore (That's the story isn't it) so he cant make an appearance, and making him being born in another family is to foreseeable so that depend on Mokie -crossing fingers-

Mokuba: Why would I want him back?

Arrow: Sorry AFK I tried, here Mokie. give him a lollipop.

Before continuing I'm telling you I'm depresses by the number of review I got XD I just like knowing that people are still reading my story. I just realize when I reread all the review from the previous fic that its always the same person who are reviewing not that I mind I love you all the people who are taking there precious time to read my story.

Chapter Four: For protection?

Mokuba just stood there in disbelieve as Noah walked away from Joey without even a fight. Why the hell would Noah run away from Joey Ok he knows how to fight but still?

"Thanks for your help Joey." Mokuba said while eating.

After Noah had left they did the usual presentation and they were now all eating in the cafeteria.

"Don't mention it, it's not like I had to fight or anything, Noah's just a coward." Joey answered with false modesty.

"So your father's working for Kaiba corp.?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, he started a few days ago. Why?" Mokuba said.

"That freak, Noah, is giving hard time to everybody in school who had a parent working for his father." Tea answered back.

"Well he's giving hard time to everyone in school, it's just worst when your parent work for his father." Joey said.

"Why does everyone let him walk over their back then? I mean, come one even I could beat him in a one on one fight and I'm just as strong as I look." Mokuba said.

Everybody, including Mokuba, laughed at this statement; Mokuba really didn't seem strong. But then again, Kaiba doesn't seem strong either and he can fight extremely well, and Mokuba still didn't have a chance to fight anyone. Joey was the first to becoming serious again because Noah wasn't something you could laugh about.

"It's not his physical strength that prevent him to be kicked out of the school, trust me I know a couple hundreds of people who would give everything they had to kick is little but out of here." Joey said looking a little too much serious to Mokuba's liking; that's Joey we are talking about he's only serious when it concern his little sister and again.

"Yeah he got a lot of money so what?" Mokuba asked. Unlike what he was thinking, he didn't know anything about the real world.

After all he was a 11 years old boy, well he was a few days ago, and 11 years old boy doesn't know about the real world and Kaiba had been really careful to keep Mokuba away from everything a kid of his age don't need to know, unlike him Kaiba wanted his brother to fully live his childhood so he kept him away from all those thing he'll learn in good time and he kept even more secret everything that had to do with Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba thought a kid like Mokuba didn't need to know about all the treat he get from people he fired or from other company. The thing is; when Kaiba changed Kaiba Corp. to a gaming company he make people who had contract with his step-father lose a lot of money, and by a lot I mean a **_LOT_**.

Everybody at Kaiba Corp. think that Mokuba is nothing but a delivery boy that Kaiba had hired to bring him all kind of thing he needed but was to lazy to get himself. It all started a few days after Kaiba had took control of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba didn't take long to realize his brother wasn't eating the morning or for lunch and that he wasn't eating half the time at diner because he was working so much.

So Mokuba decided to bring lunch to his brother everyday and he did. Each day that Kaiba was skipping school to work Mokuba bought lunch for both of them and went to Kaiba corp. to eat with his brother; soon he did it for diner when his brother was working late. In less then a week everybody knew him as the delivery boy.

Of course that explanation was good enough for Kaiba and he had forbid Mokuba to tell anyone he wasn't a delivery boy; the last thing he wanted was one of his enemy to found out he have a little brother; that would surely put his life in great danger. Mokuba didnt understand it was for his protection and that if someone knew he was his brother he would brobably be dead by now

The only person who ever found out he had a brother was Pegasus and he didn't lose time to tell it to the big five who were really surprised by that revelation. everybody knew how it ended so imagine if the whole world knew about Mokuba

Of course Kaiba didn't wanted Mokuba to know that being his brother was putting his life in danger, he perfectly knew that one day people would find out but he wanted it to be as late as possible; he didn't need to know about it in order to have a happy childhood so the only explanation he gave Mokuba was 'Because I said it'. They had an argument about it and Mokuba yelled he wanted to see him dead. Over the two following years he had used this phrase more and more often, he never realized how much he hurt his brother with those words.

Remembering this made Mokuba felt angry, of course he only knew the pick of the iceberg; all he knew was that his brother didn't wanted people to know he had a brother and was sure it was because he hated him. He remembered all the fight he had with his brother because Kaiba never wanted him to bring friend home, they all ended up the same way: "I wish you were dead".

Mokuba didn't understand it, everybody knew he was rich and people usually pick on him because of it, of course he never had told his brother, like he would care anyway, so what was there to hide anymore. What Mokuba didn't understand what was the difference between 'rich' and 'Seto Kaiba's little brother'.

Mokuba hadn't realised he had crush his juice bottle in his silent anger; luckily for him it was empty. He came back to reality when Joey answered his stupid question.

"What do you mean 'so what'; his father is controlling 90% of the city." Joey said looking at him like he was insane.

Mokuba just stared at him, not understanding what he meant. Seeing he wasn't understanding Yugi decided to explain it to him.

"You see Mokuba, Gozaburo paid the mortgage of the most important person of the city and of anyone who had money and as long as they don't pay it back to him, with big interest, he can throw them out of there home so they do whatever he want. He also force every shop in the city to give a certain amount of there profit to him in exchange for his 'protection'."

"Why did they need his protection?" Mokuba asked, still trying to understand. "And what's a mortgage."

"Man, where are you coming from." Tristan said exasperated.

"Kyoto, why?" Mokuba answered still waiting for answers to his previous question.

"His case is even more desperate than Joey's." Tristan said with a 'what is that' face.

Yugi on the other hand was a lot more patient with him.

"Gozaburo is kind of buying people's houses and forcing people to pay them to him."

Mokuba nodded finally catching it. "What about protection."

"That how people call it, he said it's for protection against thief other shop but it's just a lie, everyone knows it. It's more like protection against him because if you refuse to pay he could set your shop on fire or worst hire someone to kill you or someone in your family."

"Ohh" Was all what he could tell. "I suppose it goes the same for your grand-father's game shop." Mokuba said.

Yugi nodded but at the mention of Yugi's grandpa Joey kicked inside the conversation.

"How do you know his grand-father have a game shop?" Joey asked with a suspicious voice.

"Ehhmm my father told me about it, we used to live here when I was younger." Mokuba said remembering what he had read a few days before. "What about Noah?" Mokuba asked remembering how this conversation had begun.

"I almost forgot about him." Joey said. "You see Noah own this school; his father had bought it a few years ago and gave it to Noah, luckily for us it's a public school so he's forced to accept everyone in it and can't throw us out without a good reason. But because he own this school he think that he's the almighty king and that everyone should kiss hi royal butt."

"This kid is nuts." Tristan added. "He thinks that because your father is working for his that makes you his slave and trusts me he really is making them act like his slave."

"I realized that." Mokuba said. "Witch reminds me, why did him and his little 'friend' get away just like that when you came."

"That's because I have a reputation too and they knew I was going to wipe the floor with them." Joey said with a too much proud voice for his own good.

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh, that was the Joey he knew.

"Yeah, right." Tea said making Joey stop in his track and fall to the ground. "You perfectly know they ran away because of Yugi and Bakura."

Mokuba suddenly looked at her with great interest. "Why are they afraid of them? No offence guys." He said looking at them.

"Almost everyone in the school is afraid of them." Tristan said. "Each time they bump into them by accident they apologize during five minute and ran away as fast as they can."

"Why" Mokuba asked with great interest.

"Since a couple of month a lot of bullies had started acting crazy like they were in another world or they simply disappeared. After a while everyone realized they all had picked on Yugi or Bakura or sometime on one of us. But since they were picking more on them then us everybody started thinking they're the one doing it." Tea explained.

Mokuba looked at Yugi and Bakura, from the look on there face it was obvious they weren't proud of this reputation. But both him and his brother had experience what happen when you are threatening Yugi so he knew that his reputation wasn't really a lie.

"And is it true? Are you the ones doing it?" Mokuba asked.

"Why would we do things like that? (1)" Yugi asked shocked by Mokuba's word.

"I'm sorry." Mokuba said quickly with an apologizing tone. "I didn't mean to upset you I was just asking if you said you haven't done anything then I believe you."

After that, they put everything that concerned Noah and Yugi's reputation aside and they started having true conversation.

After school and both Joey and Mokuba's detention they were all heading to Yugi's grandpa shop to hang out.

"Hey Joey I'm sorry you got a week of detention because of me." Mokuba said.

"What you got another week." Tea said.

"This old creepy hag heard me talking to Mokuba." Joey said. "Don't worry about it Mokuba I'm the one who talked to you first anyway." Mokuba nodded

"Yeah don't worry about it's just a week he wont die from it." Tristan said smiling.

"Yeah, we should worry about your stamina, you're the one who's gonna pass a month in detention with the old mummy." Joey said.

Everyone started laughing, when they had learn that a new student was going to arrive with Filion on his first class they had bet on how many week he'll get. Joey was the one who guessed right but Tristan who had bet on three said Joey had cheated because Mokuba had got his fourth because of him.

Because he had win the others had to give him each a hamburger but Joey promised two to Mokuba in excuse for the detention.

"Grandpa I'm home." Yugi said as he and his friend entered the game shop.

"I Yugi, I guys. How come you're so late?" He asked.

"Joey and our new friend got detention." Joey explained nodding toward Mokuba.

"Well, what do we have here? That's a face I haven't seen in a while. How have you been Mokuba?" grandpa said.

"You know me?" Mokuba asked surprise all over his face, the other were also surprised as well.

"Of course I know you, how could I ever forget you came here everyday since you leaned to walk. I haven't see you since you moved away, it have been six years now right."

Mokuba nodded.

"How's your father?" He asked.

"Fine... I guess." Mokuba said.

"So you actually lived here before." Yugi said.

"Yeah... but I don't remember much of it." Mokuba said, it was true after all.

After an hour or so talking about Mokuba's past, duel monster and insulting Noah, Mokuba decided he should get home.

"See ya tomorrow." Mokuba said as he walked out the door.

"Can you say hi to you father for me?" Yugi's grandpa asked

"Sure I will." Mokuba said as he closed the door behind him.

He ran all the way to his house smiling and laughing for nothing he was happy, really happy. He finally reached his home and entered it only to be stop by the smell of food, really good food.

"Hi dad." Mokuba said sitting at the already set table waiting for his father to give him a plate full of food.

"Hi Mokuba, your just in time the diner is ready in one minute." His father answered back with a warm smile.

Mokuba looked at him confused; he had been with his father for five day now and he never saw him smile or show any other emotion than worry, now he was so full of life and emotion that Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes but of course he wasn't going to complain about it.

"So how was your first day?" His father asked putting a plate full of food in front of him.

"It was great; I already made a lot of friends." Mokuba answered with a smile plastered on his face.

"I assume they are the reason why you came so late." His father said with a smile.

Mokuba nodded "Yugi invited me to his house with all his other friends."

"Yugi? As in Yugi Mutou?"

Mokuba nodded again. "Yeah that him, oh and his grand-father tells you 'hi'."

"That's nice of him, that guy never change, I'll visit him as soon as I have a chance." His father said still eating.

"I also got a month of detention." Mokuba added quickly while his father seemed to be in a good mood.

His father looked up at him. "Let me guess you had M. Filion right."

"Yeah, how do you know?" Mokuba asked.

"Who doesn't know this old mummified barking dog, when I was in school there wasn't one of his class that I didn't get at least 2 week of detention and that was when I was calm. I'm surprised he's still alive; he already seemed to be at least 60 when I was in school." His father answered.

"So you're not mad?" Mokuba asked fearing his father's good mood might go away.

His father suddenly stated to laugh. "How could I, it's probably my fault he already hate you this much."

Mokuba was looking at his father with a questioning look.

"Let just say that I deserved my 237 weeks of detention." He said with a smile. as Mokuba's eyes went wide

Mokuba was in his bed thinking, he was so happy right now, his life was so perfect, not like the one he had with his brother. He was looking at the stone he had found in his bed. He had a lot of time during his week-end to thing about it.

He was a smart kind and he perfectly knew that 1 and 1=2 so it didn't took him long to understand that the stone was probably what had made his wish come true. He even had found another proof to it, when he was sick he had wished that his fever cold go away while holding the stone and the next morning he wasn't sick anymore, and he knew that this kind of fever wasn't going away in one night.

Mokuba slowly drifted to sleep thinking about his first day in a high school it wasn't like his brother had said at all.

1. For people who doesn't know I take the basic of each character past with a mix of the manga, the anime, and a little of my own imagination. I took everything from before Duellist kingdom in the manga (Thanks to the stupid 4kid) so if you never had read it here some explanation: when Yugi first put the puzzle together he didn't know about Yami's existence at all. Each time a guy was causing trouble to Yugi or one of his friends Yami always punished them in a shadow game (Kaiba and Mokuba both have been punished once by Yami) Yugi never remember anything of what Yami was doing so each time Yami appeared Yugi had a black out and couldn't remember what had happened during that time. The first time Yugi acknowledge Yami existence and remembered what he had done was during the death-t, something that Kaiba had thrown out to kill Yugi so I decided that since the death-t never happened Yugi still doesn't know about Yami that's why he was so shocked when Mokuba asked him if he was the one doing it, because he cant remember what Yami does. As for Bakura he's responsible for the disappearance even if he have some kind of doubt that he's responsible he does have any real proof. Yami Bakura is turning everyone who disturb Bakura into dolls.

Here another chapter finished ow school is starting the first =( stupid school.


	5. Make a wish

Hi again everyone, I'm feeling really depress lately, first of all I'm feeling like a stranger in my new school and I'm full stressed from the lack of free time I have during the day.

**_Important:_** For now on, until I get use to school time and also because my time on the comp is reduced to around 3h per day (and I still haven't got any homework) I'll be writing less for an little while don't worry I'm not going to let thing stay that way and forget about the story. I promise you a minimum of one chapter per week and I'll keep my words

For Metalsilverarmor23 well I really don't see why you want to know the end when I just began this story because that kinda the whole plot of my fic and like I said before it's Mokuba who decided after all so I don't know but I swear I'm trying.

For Yamigirl I'm glad to finaly hear about you I was starting to wonder if you were dead or something lolll. And for you having the same name ass Yugi's mom well it was totaly by accident or maybe not, I had read your profile page a few week ago so maybe your name had stock in my head and came back when I was searching a name for her lolll

Arrow: hey AFK25 I'm sure we'll make a good team to make Mokuba wish is brother back, I have three way to make him wish his brother back but one will be enough, lets us use liminal message (walking up behind Mokuba) HI MOKIE =)

Mokuba: AHH what wrong with you two, I just lose 10 years of my life.

Arrow: Nothing, AFK25 and I would just like you to wish Seto back.

Mokie: (crossing arms) Why should I?

Arrow: Well because is your brother and....and....and.......

AFK25: And......he's your brother.

Mokie: ...so?

Arrow: And.........................................................................he cares about you.

Mokie: That not true he doesn't care you only want me to get him back so you can go out with him. (Ran to his room and slam the door.)

Arrow: Who do you think he was talking too when he said 'go out with him.'

Afk25: Me.

Arrow: No Seto's mine

Afk25: In you dream he's mine.

Arrow: Yeah and Nessie is real.

Afk25: She is.

Arrow: Is not

Afk25: She is.

Arrow: Not...

Chapter 5: Make a wish.

Mokuba was walking to school with a big grin on his face holding the stone in his hand. He was so happy right now; his brother was gone forever. Even better; he was holding something that could give him everything he wanted.

That's when he realized something; the day before during diner his father had been surprised when he told him he made friend with Yugi but he never really explained why. Of course Mokuba was too innocent to wonder why.

Of course Mokuba wasn't habituated to walk to school and he was too stuck in his little cloud to realize that he was going to be late...again. When Mokuba realized how much time he had lost he started running in a desperate attempt to get to school in time. Of course it was desperate.

_Please stupid bell don't ring before I made it to my seat please, please._ Mokuba said over and over again in his head while running to his class. And of course I don't have to tell you what teacher he had this morning.

"It's nice to see you Mister Markoera." M. Filion said as Mokuba entered the classroom. "I was starting to wonder if you had got hit by a truck."

"But the bell hadn't ringed yet." Mokuba said in a desperate attempt to not have another detention. After all he was right; the bell still hadn't ringed.

"I thought kid of your age are supposed to know how to read time because if you knew you could tell by looking at the clock that you are five minutes late witch will cost you another week of detention along with you mister wheeler." The teacher said as Joey appeared behind Mokuba.

"What?" Joey asked when he heard his name.

"Maybe you prefer to have two week instead." M. Filion said.

Joey who had well catch what the teacher really wanted to say 'Shut up and sit down or else' quickly made his way to his seat dragging Mokuba with him. Just as Mokuba sat on his chair the bell rang. Mokuba then remembered what he was saying in his head. _Geez thanks._ Mokuba told himself looking at the stone.

Unfortunately for him, his second class wasn't with any of his friends, even worst his class was in another building to the other side of the courtyard so he was crossing it all by himself thinking nothing could happen to him.

Before he could do anything, someone grabbed him from behind and dragging him to the side of the building. As soon as they reached a corner the guy threw him on the ground. Mokuba lifted himself on his hand and knee and looked back at who had attacked him.

As soon as he saw who was standing in front of him he froze, he had already saw the same bully a few years ago, memory of one of the worst day of his life came to his mind.

Flash back:

"Seto..Seto answer me please." Nine years old Mokuba asked is unconscious brother, tears falling on his cheek.

His big brother, the only person who ever cared about him was laying on the ground in the alley, blood all over his body and it was Mokuba's fault.

"Seto please wake up, say something please." Mokuba cried out shaking is brother.

Of course Kaiba didn't respond, Mokuba finally decided to get some help so he got on his foot and start running outside the alley, his eyes find there way to the dagger that had injured his older brother.

Once he was outside the alley he went to the first person he saw for help. "My brother's hurt please help me." Mokuba said holding the coat of the person he was talking too.

"Can't you see I'm busy kid, go bother someone else." The man said pushing his away.

Mokuba tried again and again but no one bothered to listen to him, they were all too busy to care for a crying nine years old boy covered with blood. The last person he talked to pushed him away so hard that he felt to the ground.

He made to attempt to get up, instead he started crying even harder, no one was listening to him and his brother was probably dead by now. Mokuba stayed there, not moving, still no one paid attention to him, except for one.

Mokuba saw a hand in front of him and looked up. There was a rather small old man standing in front of him with concern all over his face.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you my child, tell me why does a small kid like you is doing crying on the ground like that?" The old man asked.

Mokuba looked at him, he had already seen this old man before, if he remembered right the man owned a game shop. He came to that shop a couple of time to see what kind of toys there was because Gozaburo never wasted money on toys for him. Of course his adoptive father never gave him any money so he never had bought anything.

Mokuba tried to calm himself a little before speaking. "It's my big brother, he's hurt but no one want to help me." He said before tears start falling from his eyes again.

"Calm down, I'll help you. Now show me where your brother is." Solomon asked.

Mokuba pointed where he came from. "He's in the alley, I think his dead."

The old man was surprised to see that such a young kid said that, but it only made him more worried about this kid's brother. Is fear quickly became reality; at the second he saw the older brother's body covered with blood he didn't lose any minute to call an ambulance for him.

Mokuba was now sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He had been there for three hours. The stupid ambulance man hadn't allowed the old man to came in the ambulance because he wasn't a family member so now Mokuba was all alone in a place he didn't know and he wanted to see his brother.

After what seemed like days a doctor finally came to him. "You are Mokuba Kaiba right." He said looking at the young boy in front of him.

Mokuba nodded. "How's my brother." He asked his voice full of hope.

"I'm terribly sorry but your brother's injury are serious, we did all we could but it seem it's already too late; your brother wont make it trough the night." The doctor said.

Mokuba's eyes started to watered, his brother was going to die, he looked in the eyes of the doctor and what he saw made him dead angry. This doctor didn't care, he didn't give a damn shit that his brother was dying.

"I want to see him." Mokuba said.

"I'm afraid you can't, it's..."

"I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER" Mokuba yelled as loud as he could.

"Alright" The doctor said.

Two minute later Mokuba was sitting beside his brother. Seeing his brother like that pained Mokuba more than anything else; he looked so week, he was pale and even if he was unconscious you could still see he was in great pain. Mokuba stood there for hours, silent tears running on his cheek before finally falling asleep, his head on the bed.

He slowly woke up the next morning when the sun came to his face, he turned around so the sun wouldn't disturb him anymore but his eyes flew open when he felt someone stroking his hair, he knew that feeling too well.

He turned around again and ended up face to face with his brother who was quite alive. Without thinking Mokuba threw himself into is brother chest and hugged him as strong as he could. Kaiba winced at the pain his brother was causing him with the hug but he was too happy to see he was ok to push him back.

Unlike the doctor had said he quickly recovered and he was really mad to learn they had told his little brother he was going to die. As for M. Mutou, well Mokuba, as the nine years old kid he was, totally forgot about him so Kaiba never knew he actually saved his life.

End Flashback.

Mokuba was staring in disbelief, in his previous life his brother had send him to prison for at least 30 years but he was right in front of him, after all there never was a Seto Kaiba.

"Ok kid, hand over all your values and money and I wont hurt you...much." He said with a big smirk.

Mokuba got up, he perfectly knew what this guy was capable of no matter if he got money or not. He tried to get away from him by the side but it didn't worked, now he was pined to the wall, two feet above the ground.

In a second the bully had taken everything valuable he had in his pocket, witch resumed as a duel monster deck and 7 dollar.

"What is that?" The bully said holding the stone between his fingers.

_Oh shit. _Mokuba thought._ If he found out this stone can make any wish come true who know what he'll do with it._

"It sound like a normal stone to me, what is it? Some kinda charm?" Mokuba stayed silent. "It doesn't matter it's of no use to me anyway" The bully said throwing it over his shoulder. "Just like you." He added as he stabbed him in the stomach.

Mokuba's eyes went wide and he couldn't breath, the pain was unbearable, it hurt more then he had never been hurt in all his life, he tried to yell but no sound came out. The bully took back the dagger out of his body as fast as he made it enter it, causing Mokuba more pain.

He was thrown to the ground still enable to move from the pain. He saw the stone laying on the ground just two feet in front of him. He used all the strength he had left to take it but by doing it he let out a small yell of pain.

"You are persistent I'll give you that much" The bully said walking toward him. "But I never left something unfinished."

_I wish my injury disappear._ Mokuba told himself holding the stone close against him. The pain suddenly left, he turned around to see the bully was heading toward him ready to stab him until he die.

But before Mokuba could get away he was tackled to the ground with a dagger just over his head. Mokuba tried his best to break free but it didn't do any good since the guy was like twice as strong as him.

"Don't worry kid I won't kill you that fast I like to take my time." He said aiming for his left eyes.

_I wish he was hit instead of me_. Mokuba wished in a desperate attempt to escape. He heard a pained yell and saw the bully walking backward is hand over his left eyes witch was full of blood. Mokuba didn't need to think twice and quickly made his way to his class, fortunately for him everyone was too busy to care for him.

"Oh my god Mokuba what happened to you." Joey asked since everyone else were to busy staring at him wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked not understanding why everyone was staring at him like that.

Joey didn't say anything, he pointed Mokuba's shirt instead. Mokuba lowered his head to see what he was talking about and his eyes grew wide as well.

_Oups._ He said to himself, his uniform shirt had a hole in it and there was a big blood stain on it. "Oh that... it's nothing I swear just a little accident in the chemistry class." He answered. After all it was just half lye; it did really happen during chemistry class.

"You know Mokuba, you really shouldn't follow Joey's example and came to school earlier." Tea said to Mokuba during lunch time.

"Yeah he'd been in detention with Filion almost every week since he put a foot in this high school so he can survive it, unlike you." Tristan said laughing.

"It wasn't my fault if I was late." Mokuba said. Of course it wasn't his fault it was because of Christopher Williams the guy he had never meets, of course it was his fault but he was certainly not going to admit it.

"Careful Mokuba you sound just like Joey." Bakura warned him.

"Anyway I think you should be careful since you had him again after lunch." Yugi said with a little concern in his eyes.

When Yugi reminded him about this fact Mokuba did a long agonizing yell that make everyone of the group burst into laugher.

"What a surprise, you buy yourself a watch?" M. Filion said when he saw Mokuba entering the classroom in time.

_Couldn't this imbecile shut up for, let's say, the rest of his life. _Mokuba thought. While going to his seat.

When the bell rang the teacher turned around to talk but surprisingly no sound came out of his mouth. He tried once more but again not even the slightest song could be heard. He put both his hand on his throat but still nothing came out, totally freaked out he quickly exited the classroom leaving the student wide eyes.

Mokuba couldn't help but giggle when he realized it was his fault, it wasn't like he cared about the teacher. Because of their teacher sudden voice lost and because there wasn't anyone who could take his place the principal let them go home sooner.

"Woah that was like the best day in all the year I can't believe this old bat had lost his voice." Joey said. Since they didn't have school for the afternoon they decided to go the game shop.

"Get over it Joey that must be like the 6th hundred time you said it." Tea said, tired of hearing Joey.

"Actually it had only been 67 time Tea." Bakura said.

"Well it's still 67 too time too much." She said as everyone laughed.

They all entered the game shop still laughing as Joey continues to annoy Tea just for the fun of it. But none of them saw the pair of dark blue eyes staring at them.

Ok here woa I can't believe I write all of it in one day, even if it took me more then half my time of computer for today now I still have 20 minute left to enjoy myself on the comp.

**_Important:_** Just for people who are wondering and other who start thinking that I'm just running in circle with my story let me tell you I know very well everything that's gonna follow and that the heart of the story is starting next chapter.


	6. Dangerous toy for a kid

Ok, right now I can't find ONE interesting story, all the story I found are stupid romance fic with Kaiba and Joey or Yugi or Yami. Ok I have nothing against homosexuality but I don't approve it lets just say that I have not really an opinion about it, If you are gay then you are gay and I don't care as long as another girl don't ask me to go out with her. I just can't stand any of those stories and since I can't find other then I'll write instead.

Oh and while I'm at it everyone who hate Noah will be really happy by the end of this chapter, or maybe not.

And for Yamigirl, well, no this isn't some Kaiba look alike person, he look a bit like him if you want but Kaiba would really be insulted if you compare him to this guy, (Now I'm sure you know who it is.) And just so you know, I already said there wont be any Kaiba look alike or born in another family or nothing like that.

Arrow: ok now what do you think about subliminal message afk25. (Hold a video tape)

Afk25: you think it will work?

Arrow: well it did work well with the navy in the Simpson.

Afk25: Yeah great. (Sceptical look)

Arrow: ah why don't you trust me it's 100% sure of working.

Afk25: Yeah like your last try.

Arrow: Like you did any better, now Mokuba is gonna sue us because you picked is door locket. Anyway lets just make him watch the stupid video and everything is gonna be back to normal.

2h later.

Afk25: It's too quiet in there what do you think he's doing.

Arrow: Maybe we should check on him. (Enter the room with Afk25.)

Afk25: He's... sleeping... what in hell was that movie you gave him.

Arrow: ehmm, the Titanic.

Afk25: THE TITANIC, why for god sake did you gave him that movie.

Arrow: Hey, when you live in a rat hole like me where people have nothing better to do than rent movie during week-end it normal that this is the only movie left so don't blame it on me.

Chapter six: Dangerous toy for a kid

"Hi grandpa I'm home." Yugi said entering the game shop with all his friends.

"Hi guys, how was y- Oh my god Mokuba what happened to you." M. Mutou said looking wide eyes at Mokuba's shirt.

"Nothing, just a little accident in chemistry class it's not a big deal." Mokuba answered.

"Not a big deal? God you look like someone stabbed you." M. Mutou said looking carefully at him in search for an injury.

Mokuba couldn't help but giggle a bit at the older man' statement. "It's nothing I swear look." He said raising his shirt so Yugi's grandpa could see he wasn't hurt...anymore. "See? No problem I'm fine."

"Ok but why are you full of blood then." M. Mutou asked.

"Ehhhh some guy in my class was playing with false blood but he fell and all the blood ended up on my shirt." Mokuba quickly said hoping that Yugi' grandpa would bite in the story.

Yugi's grandpa did bother about it anymore since Mokuba wasn't hurt so all the gang start playing duel monster but Mokuba ended up playing because he had 'forget is deck home' witch truly mean 'I forgot to take it back after a bully stabbed me in the stomach.'

Like every time they duelled, Yugi was wiping the floor with Joey. The fact the Yugi was obviously holding himself back and that Joey was still miserably losing every time make. But still something was bothering Mokuba, he knew that both Yugi and Joey were better than that, they didn't even seem that have any real strategy.

What surprised Mokuba the most was when he saw a piece of exodia in Yugi's hand. _I thought my brother told me he had lost then after his duel against him, but now that I think about it this duel never happened._

A few hours later they had finished their little tournament and Mokuba has been really surprised to see that Bakura had easily won it. Still confused about why Yugi was such a lame duellist compare to how he was before he make his wish Mokuba glanced toward the clock.

"Oh my gosh, it's already 10:30 my father's gonna kill me." Mokuba said already running to the door.

All the other laughed but they all decided to go with him, except Yugi of course, since they all needed to go home. After a while Bakura, Joey and Tea headed to the opposite way so now Mokuba was alone.

There was almost nothing that scared Mokuba most then being alone outside in the dark and his fear only grew stronger when he entered the park, it was so dark he could barely see were he was going.

Mokuba started walking faster, he wanted to get out of this place and he couldn't help but fell like someone was following him.

"What's wrong, don't tell me you are still afraid of the dark."

Mokuba stopped dead, he could felt the hair in the back of his head rise and a chill going down his back. He slowly turned around only to found Noah standing a couple of feet behind him. If it was only Noah, Mokuba wouldn't have mind much but right now, except from his green hair and darker eyes, Noah looked so much like Kaiba that Mokuba could barely stand looking at him.

"What do you want Noah." Mokuba said trying not to sound scared in front of him.

"I want nothing more than what is rightfully mine." Noah answered.

"Witch is?" Mokuba asked already knowing where Noah was heading.

"Did you already forget? You're my little pet dog and you have to do what I order you to do."

"Yeah continue to dream on it Noah."

"You really don't understand don't you? You don't have a choice in the matter, you are my slave and you do what I want and nothing more."

"Yeah right well sorry your highness but my father's waiting for me so do me a favour and get a life." With that Mokuba started heading toward the exit of the park.

Mokuba stopped again when he heard Noah's laughing. "What's so funny?"

"A life? Don't you understand that I already have one; in fact I have more then one. Don't your little friend told you that my father own this entire city and all the people in it? Don't you realize that I held you life in the middle of my hand and that I can crush it in a second?"

Mokuba turned around once again but he didn't get far before Noah pined him to the closest tree.

"I dare you turn your back to me like that. I'm your master and you're my dog. If I want I can make your life a living hell. Now you'll obey me, I want you to get on your knee and bark like the good little dog you are."

"I have a better idea, why don't you fuck yourself." Mokuba said before he even had a change to think about it.

If his brother had heard him say that he would have been in so much trouble, actually Joey would have been the one in trouble once his brother learned he had first heard that from him. Well the truth is he didn't even have the slightest idea what he had just said really meant; he just knew it was really insulting.

"You know Markoera you are just like your father, a big mouth with no respect for their master. Well you and your dad are better to became obedient because you both are working for my father and me and you'll never be more then the little dogs you are."

Before Mokuba could held himself back he punched Noah right in the face, he wasn't about to let him insult his family.

"You are going to regret that Markoera." Noah said as two body guards stepped out of the bushes. "Take him down." Noah ordered as they start heading toward Mokuba.

Mokuba quickly started running the other way but it was a lost cause the two men were a lot faster then he was. _Come one think Mokuba what can I wish to make them go away._ Mokuba's thought were interrupted when he heard a gun shoot that merely missed him. _First of all I wish they didn't have gun._

Mokuba's wish came true but he had to stop running when he ended up in front of the park fence. He turned around to see the two body guard; ok they didn't have gun anymore but they were still much more powerful than him. _Come one think think think._

Before Mokuba could find a way to make them go away one of the man started charging him. _I wish they were unconscious. _Mokuba wished just like that. Both of them felt to the ground without moving, ok that was plain a simple and rather stupid wish but hey it worked so why should he complain about it.

Mokuba heard a sound and looked up to see Noah clapping is hand. "Not bad, really that's not bad at all but that won't save you. Now you are trap with no way to escape me anymore and if you are planning to fight then I'll tell you that I could have beat those two guys with my eyes close so stop resisting and do as I say."

Mokuba didn't say anything he just continued to glare at Noah.

"Mokie sit." Noah ordered in a commending voice slapping Mokuba across the face but Mokuba didn't even move. "What's wrong Mokie you don't like your new nickname? Don't you think that Mokuba is a little bit too long for a dog name?

That was it, no one call him Mokie, especially not that jerk Noah. That was the nickname his brother gave him when they were young and he was the only one to call him like that and Mokuba intended to keep it that way.

Memories came back to his mind, memories of what the guy in front of him had done to him and his brother in his sick game. Anger quickly rose in him as he remembered the way he had used him to shield himself from his brother and the way he had turned them into stone.

He concentrated himself on when that creep had dared to turn him and his brother in stone. He was so angry, he wanted him to pay for it, to fell what it was like but most of all he wanted to get rid of him. Before Mokuba even said anything he was staring at a statue of Noah there in front of him.

Mokuba smile at what he had done. "So how does it feel?" He asked the statue before heading toward his home again. He was so happy with himself he didn't notice someone hiding in the shadow behind him, but this time it wasn't Noah. The man stayed in the shadow watching everyone of Mokuba's movement.

"I'm home." Mokuba said when he entered the house. "Dad?" He asked when he heard no respond.

Mokuba start searching the house for his father, it wasn't a long search since he found him in the kitchen, sleeping over a pile of paper work.

"Dad" Mokuba said shaking is father to wake him up.

"Oh hi Mokuba. Where I am?" He asked.

"You fell asleep in the kitchen." Mokuba answered. "Dad can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can do it again if you want." His father answered.

"Why are you working for the Kaiba, they're the worst people you could ever work for."

"I know Mokuba but my job, even if it paid a lot, is not one you can find everywhere but I left my job in Kyoto because I didn't want to learn you had been killed for 5 dollar. Kaiba corp. was the last place I wanted to work but it was the only open place. I promised you before we moved here that I'll quit as soon as I find another job even if it paid less money so don't worry about it."

"Ok, I'm going in my room to sleep and I think you should do the same." Mokuba said trying to get away before his father fully wakes up.

"One minute young man. Where exactly were you? It's almost midnight." His father said, causing Mokuba to stop dead in his track.

"I was at Yugi's, we had so much fun I didn't see time past and I got little problem in the park while coming home." Mokuba quickly said, unsure about how his father would react.

"You thought I was too tired to realize you didn't come for diner, I'm insulted you know." His father said laughing, putting his arm around Mokuba and hugging him.

Mokuba hugged his father back. "I love you dad." Mokuba said.

"I love you to Mokuba. Now go to sleep you have school tomorrow." His father said.

A few weeks had past since this little incident. Mokuba had become more friend with Yugi and the other each day. Of course bullies still try to get fun out of him but it was nothing Mokuba couldn't handle.

Mokuba learned soon after getting rid of Noah that anything he wish will became true, he didn't need to be told twice before using it to make his homework, get better duel monster card, ice cream, get rid of the teacher who annoyed him and get rid of all his week of detention.

Mokuba was like in a dream, he had all he wanted: friends, a family, people who cared about him, and it only cost him a brother that hate him. Except for his father strange change of mood; Mokuba didn't really understand why his father was acting full of life one day and didn't even seem the have emotions the next day, everything was perfect.

Mokuba didn't realized it but each time he made a wish, or everywhere he was going there was always the same person discretely watching him with and following him in the shadow when he was alone.

Tonight Mokuba and all the other were at Tristan's, everyone except Yugi, he had to help in grandpa with the new toys they had got and the other, even if they really wanted to help, knew they would only slow things down.

For once the two eyes who were always on Mokuba were looking somewhere else. He had walked alone late in the evening to get where he was now. He was in front of a house, nothing big just a normal house. He slowly made his way to the front door and knock.

He waited there until someone answered. He ended up in front of a guy in his late thirty with brown hair and dark, almost black, purple eyes. He couldn't help but stare at him, even if the man was much older and had different eyes you could quickly see the link with Kaiba.

"Hi there , what can I do for you?" Jonan asked causing the other to come back into reality. Mokuba's father had used a tone that clearly indicates that he didn't like the way his visitor was staring at him like he had two heads.

"I'm a friend of Mokuba, I need to talk to him about...a school project, is he there?" The visitor asked

Mokuba's father looked at him right in the eyes for a moment and the visitor couldn't help but see a certain illness in the older man's eyes.

"No he's still with his friend but you can wait for him in his room, he should be here shortly." Mokuba's father said letting the visitor enter his home.

The visitor quickly made his ay to the stair, this man looked too much like Kaiba for his comfort, and because he didn't seem to had bite into his story. "Which on is it?" he asked when he realize he had no idea where this room was.

"Last one to the right." Mokuba's father answered without looking up from his work witch only make him look more like his real first son.

Ohhh the mystery XD, my mom is better get up soon cause she's suppose to drive me to the theatre so I can see Yu-gi-oh the movie I already missed three chance because of her if she mess this one up I'm never talking to her again before ytv play it on tv

Anyway next chapter the true drama is starting. Poor Mokuba.


	7. Night talk

There I go again waisting all my time on the computer for you, nah joke I really enjoy writing this story... AH stupid dog get out of here 5 min later ok like I was saying before the dog took the computer room for a bathroom I enjoy writing this story as much as you enjoy reading it. It's such a shame that I already know how it will end up, well the first part at least because I'm not sure about the second.

Legansimay: hey thank it's fun to know that my English is becoming better and don't worry I love this story too much to let you wonder what will happen for three week.

Yamigirl: well the answer to your question are yes the guy with blue eyes was Noah but the one in Mokuba's room isn't, naturally. And unless Bakura was looking over my shoulder while I was writing the scenario in my C E R class (Yes I have nothing better to do in school) I don't think he know so your better not hurt him he's a lot too cute for you to hit him. Lolll

Safin darkwater: No like I said two time already there is no Kaiba or Kaiba look alike person in my story, sorry but like I said it's too predictable and considering how many of you seem to think every mysterious person is Kaiba then it only prove my point.

Arrow: Ok I'm gonna assume that you at least know what the simpson is what I was referring to is only one episode when the navy used subliminal message so people will get in it but you don't need to had seen it to know it only stupidity.

Afk25: So why did you tried it?

Arrow: Because it worked. starring at the door of Mokuba's new room It's really incredible all the stuff there is in that mansion, anti pick lock it's kinda stupid when you look at it because we can always break it down.

Afk25: Yeah but Mokuba's gonna sue you us if we break it.

Arrow: So what, he's already suing you because you threatened him and because you picked his door lock and anyway I still have Kaiba's credit card.

Afk25: Wait a minute, how can you still have his credit card if he never existed?

Arrow: Because this is my story and I'm the one calling the shot here.

Afk25: Wouldn't that mean you could have wished Kaiba back anytime?

Arrow:...well....you...see uhmmmm it wouldn't had been so fun if I had made him came back at the start don't you think.

Afk25: ARROWWWW.

Arrow: AAAAHHHHHHH MOKUBA, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE.

Hey you'll never guess what, the reminder of the storm francis came over my school and it was raining all day, at lunch time there was 4 foot of water in certain of the classroom of the basement and two inch in the cafeteria so I don't have school Friday it's so nice, and my bio teacher said I was a mutant because I have blue eyes but my hair are brown, hey that mean Kaiba's a mutant also lolll.

Chapter 7: Night talk.

"It's so bad Yugi couldn't come with us." Tristan said, whipping away the remainder of Joey's life points.

"Yeah, that way he could break down your little smile." Joey answered as Tristan grinned like crazy about his victory.

At first, Mokuba had been surprised to find out that Joey was so bad at duel monster that he actually never won against anybody, but now he was well used to it.

He too, felt sorry about Yugi not coming over, but after all the others told him he didn't wanted to be around Yugi's grandpa when he was unpacking a new shipment of toys he decided not to insist, after all it was just for one day.

Of course one day was enough, especially because Bakura's father was back from one of his trip to Egypt and Bakura was spending time with him. That only left Joey, Tea, Tristan and himself to duel which automatically made Tristan the best duellist in the house, or so he thought.

In the past few week, with the help of his nice little wishing stone, Mokuba had started building himself a new duelling deck and now that Tristan was developing an oversized ego, Mokuba decided it was time to test it.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Mokuba? I mean you should play Joey, at least against him you'll have a chance to win." Tristan said enjoying id 15 minutes of glory.

"How could you be so sure you'll beat me when you never actually saw me duel, beside Joey's not a challenge and since you are the best one here tonight then I'm gonna duel you." Mokuba said with a childish grin.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Joey complained at Mokuba.

"Ok, but I'm gonna cream you. Tristan said ignoring Joey.

"You know that this oversized head of yours make you look like Noah." Mokuba said getting ready to play.

"WHAT hey it not my fault if I'm good." Tristan said.

"And there goes the rest of your life point Tristan, that bring the score to 5-0 for me." Mokuba said smiling like a child who just won a thousand candies as he destroyed Tristan's last monster.

"Not fair, I want a rematch." Tristan said his new found pride all over the floor.

"Come on Tristan, he just beat you five times in a row, give up already." Tea said.

"Fine with me, but you'll hate to wait till tomorrow Tristan, I gotta go home." Mokuba said getting up. "See ya later."

Mokuba quickly got home, this time without passing through the park, in fact he didn't entered it since his little encounter with Noah.

"I'm home." Mokuba yelled entering the house.

"Hi Mokuba, how was your day?" his father answered when Mokuba entered the kitchen.

Of course Mokuba wasn't surprised to find his father in the kitchen; he usually stays there late, working.

"It was fine. What about yours?" Mokuba asked.

"Same as usual; everybody is worthless including myself and Gozaburo could do better if he was blind." His father answered. "And there's someone here who want to see you." He added.

"Who is it?" Mokuba asked wondering who could want to see him this late.

"I have no idea; he's waiting for you in your room." His father said.

Mokuba slowly made is way to his room, who in their right mind would want to see him at an hour like this. Mokuba passed all the possibility in his mind. _It sure cant be Noah, anyway my dad would never let him in the house, I don't think it's neither Yugi or Bakura since they knew I was at Tristan and it's certainly not Joey, Tristan or Tea so who could it be._ Mokuba still had no idea about is visitor identity when he carefully entered his room.

"Don't you think you are still too young to be outside this late in the evening Mokuba Kaiba." The visitor said calling him Kaiba to make him know he perfectly knew who he really was.

Mokuba turned his head in the direction were the voice came from and ended up staring into deep amethyst eye. "Y-Yami?" Mokuba asked not believing what he was seeing.

"Why do you sound so unsure, you know a lot of people looking like me?" Yami asked. He obviously wasn't there just for chit chat.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm searching for the tooth fairy what does it look like." Yami answered. Nope he sure wasn't there just for the fun of it. "I should be the one asking you that question, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here in case you haven't notice yet." Mokuba answered equally annoyed by Yami's question.

"Really? If I remember right you live in the mansion to the other side of the city with your older brother." Yami said staring right through Mokuba's soul.

Yami's glare made Mokuba really uncomfortable. "What are you talking about? I don't have any older brother Yami." Mokuba answered hoping to end this conversation.

"Don't play that game with me Mokuba, I have been watching you over the past three week, I know you have the moonlight stone and that you had used it quite a lots of time also."

Mokuba didn't take 2 second to figure out that Yami was probably taking about the stone that make his wishes come true but he still wouldn't admit it. "I have really no idea what you're talking about Yami." He said trying to sound innocent, of course that wasn't hard for him to do since he used to do it everyday in front of his brother.

But is little innocent act didn't had the effect he wanted on Yami, in fact it was quite the opposite; a grin was on his face. "It's no use Mokuba you contradicted yourself the second you said my name." He said content with himself.

Mokuba was looking at him with a questioning look, how could the fact of saying his name could prove that he was lying. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, looking totally like the eleven years old kid he was.

"No one here knows that I even exist, not even Yugi but I knew the second I saw you that you truly are Kaiba's little brother." Yami said.

"I'm not." Mokuba yelled, he was so use to his life that he actually started to believe that maybe all his past never really happened and he didn't want to be reminded about his brother.

"You're only lying to yourself Mokuba because I remember as well as you about your brother and everything else that happened before you ended up here." Yami said.

"You're lying; there no way you can remember anything because none of that ever happened." Mokuba yelled at him.

"Your right, here none of what I remember happened, I really have no idea what you had wished for the world to change like that but it's not the truth, it's not the way things should be Mokuba." Yami said.

"So you are telling me that all of this is fake." Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"No this is quite real Mokuba but things are not supposed to be that way and you know it, your father should be dead, just like Noah and his father." Yami said.

"So what, here at least I have friends and people who care about me, why would I want Seto to exist again, he never cared about me." Mokuba asked.

"So that's what you wished for? You wished for your own brother to never have existed?" Yami asked shocked by what he had learned.

"Why do you care you hate him anyway." Mokuba said looking away.

"I don't hate him Mokuba but I didn't care here to discus about him, I came here to make you cancel your wish." Yami said.

"Why should I, here I have everything I ever wanted." Mokuba asked angry that Yami wanted him to wish his brother's back.

"I can't force you to wish him back but you have to understand that this isn't right, you don't have the right to decide if your brother can live or not. I thought that after he gave away all his life for you, you would have showed him at least some gratitude." Yami said looking right in his soul.

"You don't have any right to come here and tell me what I should do. And I don't owe Seto anything he never care or loved me, he only used me to get Kaiba corp. he never cared, NEVER." Mokuba yelled at Yami.

"That's not true Mokuba, your brother lov-"

"SHUT UP" Mokuba cut him off, yelling. "You're lying he hate me, he always hated me since the day I was born. Get out of here, I never want to see you again, get out." Mokuba yelled tears running down his face.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Mokuba's father asked alerted by his son's yelling.

"Nothing" Yami answered for Mokuba. "I'm leaving now sorry I had bothered you." Yami said heading to the door. "Mokuba, I have one last thing to tell you before I leave; I want you to know that what you wish is not always what you truly want, from what I can see you are simply running away from your problems." Yami said heading outside.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" His father asked Mokuba once Yami was gone.

Mokuba could only nod and was quickly in a warm hug, one that looked so much like the one his big brother gave him. But all of this was part of the past, all this time when his brother made him believe he actually cared was far behind him and now his brother was paying the price for what he had done.

"I'm going to sleep, if you need anything just wake me up you know I'll always be there for you." His father said exiting the room.

As soon as his father closed the door behind him Mokuba started crying even more, since he wake up that day after his brother had beat him he did his best not to think about how much his brother had used him. He soon cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Mokuba got up in a bad mood, all the happiness he had gained in the past month had vanished and now he felt like he could just die. His mood followed him all day long; he didn't speak all day not even to his friends who were starting to get worried.

"Mokuba? Are you ok?" Yugi finally asked after school while waiting after Joey to head home.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked getting out of his thought.

"Man, what's wrong with you today, you stayed in your head all day." Joey said

"It's nothing, I just had a visitor last night and that brought back bad memories." In fact it was quite the opposite, Mokuba remembered all day time he spent with his older brother witch only made him sad because he was convinced that all this time his brother only used him.

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing to me, you really looked down. Come on you know you can tell us we're your friends."

"Leave me alone." Mokuba yelled, causing all his friends to look at him in surprised. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood today, I think I'm gonna go walk a bit to clear my mind if it's ok with you."

"Sure it's ok; I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Yugi said as Mokuba started heading toward the school exit.

Mokuba was walking with no clear destination in mind, he just wanted to be alone and forget about his brother but everywhere he looked something remembered him of his older brother. Mokuba then sat on a bench and closed his eyes hoping to forget about all the kids playing around him when a voice he was sure he'd never heard again. (Arrow: No it's not Kaiba)

"You know, it's really careless of you to get outside alone after your little behaviour of the other day." The voice said, causing Mokuba to look up.

Mokuba's eyes grew wide when they confirmed what his ear had told him. "Noah!?"


	8. The dark hole stone

Today I made a really important discovery; there is nothing worst for the sanity of a girl like me than a Wilfred fan mother cleaning the house. For those who don't know Wilfred was the winner or some stupid reality show last summer and he did a stupid CD boring like hell that should be burned to hashed. My mom had been cleaning the house while listening to her stupids CD for already like 3 hours and even the dog is barking to get away from that. (No kidding it's true I swear the dog is barking) so now I'm in the computer room listening my music so I wont heard her so that's why I'm writing because even if I write while listening to music I can't read.

Chapter 8: The dark hole stone

"W-What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked quickly getting up, starring at Noah is disbelief.

_This can't be, I turned him into stone he can't be here._ Mokuba though, but this was quite real, Noah was in front of him with of course a little gang of his own body guards.

"I see you're surprised, so you though you had got rid of me for good. Well I have bad news for you Mokuba; you are not the only one who can use magic. I had heard about those wishing stone but I had actually never seen one." Noah said with a grin on his face.

"How?" Mokuba asked, he didn't understand how Noah could have broken the spell, he was a statue. Mokuba may not know a lot about magic but that was impossibleâ€right?

"By the look on your face you don't know a lot about magic, you probably just found the stone somewhere in the dirt haven't you?" Noah asked.

Mokuba didn't answer anything, Noah knew about magic, that can only mean one thing, he's in trouble.

"I guess I'll take your silence as a yes, you see for someone like my father who had been studying magic for the last ten years, breaking a stone turning spell is child play." Noah said smiling.

Mokuba carefully took a few steps back, if he didn't get rid of Noah quick he'll be in trouble. He knew Noah, and Noah knew that he had that moonlight stone as Yami called it, and Noah wasn't stupid, he certainly wasn't going to confront Mokuba if he knew Mokuba could do anything to him.

But right now Mokuba didn't want to think about what Noah had in mind, he was going to get rid of him before he had a chance to do anything. So Mokuba put his hand into his pocket to get the stone and thought about what to wish for about a second.

"I wish you were a rat." Mokuba said.

If Gozaburo could break spell then Mokuba was just going to put Noah in a cage and keep in into his room. That way Gozaburo will have way of knowing where his stupid son was and Noah would never bother anyone again; his father probably wasn't going to complain about an innocent little rat.

But nothing happened, his wish didn't worked. Noah then start laughing, the same little laugh he did when he was duelling Kaiba.

"Just as I though, you don't know anything about magic don't you, don't tell me you thought I was stupid enough to came here knowing you could wish for anything without protecting myself." Noah said still laughing.

Mokuba just stared wide eyes; his wish hadn't work. The stone wasn't working on him, he was totally defenceless.

"H-how?" Mokuba managed to say still shocked at what had happened, or rather didn't happened.

Noah just put his hand in his pocket also and held out a stone that looked quite like the one Mokuba had. Noah's stone was black, totally black like the bottom of a hole but it had a strange red aura around him.

"This is a black hole stone Mokie." Noah said emphasis Mokuba's nickname as to remind him he had no way to get away from him. "This little toy can negate the power of all moonlight stone near it; your little stone is useless to you anymore."

Mokuba stood there, too afraid to move, he was alone and had no way to defend himself against Noah.

"Now, you had bean a bad little dog lately Mokie so you must be punished." Noah said clacking his finger.

As he did so his body guards walked toward Mokuba. Mokuba looked around in a desperate attempt to escape but he was surrounded. Mokuba quickly fell to the ground under all those hit. Noah's guard only stopped kicking him when he started coughing blood.

Mokuba didn't move one bit as he heard Noah's foot step getting closer to him. He opened his eyes and all he could see was the green haired teen's boots before Noah bent down to him.

"That should teach you to obey your master, from now on I'm gonna make your life a living hell Mokie, that'll teach you for disobeying me over the past few weeks." Mokuba looked up at Noah who was starring down at him with disgust.

Noah then hit Mokuba in the face. "Here the first rule; you never look at me in the eyes, you are my slave and you are better acting like it." Mokuba looked up again with a look full of hatred only to win another punch. After a while Mokuba finally gave up and kept his face looking at the ground while Noah kept on telling him how pathetic he was, kicking him every so often.

I don't think you'll need that anymore." Noah said grabbing Mokuba's hand and forcing it open to take the stone. Once he had it he let go of Mokuba and left him there lying on the ground.

Once Noah had left Mokuba made no attempt to get up, in fact he didn't even moved, every part of his body was in great pain and his lung felt like they were on fire, but the pain was not what caused Mokuba to lay there. He was totally broken.

Mokuba laid there for hours, it was now dark and he still hadn't moved a inch when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mokuba?" asked a familiar and reassuring voice.

Mokuba turned around and ended up staring at the worried, yet reassuring face of his father. His father helped him up and Mokuba started coughing blood again so is father took him to the hospital.

Mokuba was in the waiting room, his head lying on his father's shoulder, he was so tired, they had been here for hours yet no one had taken care of him yet and all his body was aching in pain.

He had told his father what had happened while they where at the hospital, or at least a part of what happened, his father was angry at Noah but wasn't really surprised, but still there was nothing he could do about it, he knew Gozaburo to well to turn against him.

(Arrow: I dunno how fast hospitals are in Japan but where I live it's **_slow_**. I had a car crash a couple of years ago and my forearm was broken. I had to wait 2 hours and half with my forearm full of blood, forming a 120 degree angle and with tiny pieces of glass in it before getting the stupid operation I needed and I only had a bed because I was brought to the hospital in an ambulance, here the only way to pass quickly is if you are dying)

Mokuba finally got home at 3 in the morning; he had a broken rib and had to stay in bed for three days before going back to school. Mokuba wasn't going to complain about it, he had three days before having to face Noah again.

But right now Mokuba couldn't find sleep; his side was hurting him like he had been cut in half. He was looking at the ceiling, when the memory of what Yami had told him the day before came back to him.

"What you wish is not always what you truly want." Mokuba said out loud. "What is that suppose to mean. A wish is something you want is the first place so who can something I want could not be what I want."

Mokuba shook his head, he didn't know much about Yami but he knew that he usually said thing that does really make to him, sometime. He even wonders if Yami don't say those things just for the fun of saying something stupid.

Still Mokuba couldn't get those words away, they make no sense. _Surely he was talking about my fist wish, for Seto to never be born. That what I wanted, for him to disappear, so why is he said that it's not what I wanted, if I didn't wanted it I would never had wished for it._

_He also said that I was running away from my problems, he's wrong, I'm not running away from my problem, I only give Seto what he deserved for treating me like he did, now that he's gone for good he'll never hurt me again._

Mokuba was now starring at the ceiling, trying to forget about Yami. He had told his father what had happened while they where at the hospital, or at least a part of what happened, his father was angry at Noah but wasn't really surprised, but still there was nothing he could do about it, he knew Gozaburo to well to turn against him.

Mokuba was thinking about what to do next; surely Noah would start ordering him around when he would go back to school. But Mokuba never had to worry about anything; there was always someone that protected him when he was in danger so in his mind he was sure nothing could happen to him. After all he had friend with not really great reputation.

After a little while of pain Mokuba finally found the peace of sleep, but he was soon visited by dreams:

"_Seto?" Little Mokuba asked, starring at his big brother._

"_hm?" His older brother said lying on his stomach on his bed, without looking at him._

_He hated it when his little brother saw him like that after one of his step-father's lesson. He couldn't stand the look of guilt on his little brother's face, he knew Mokuba thought it was is fault._

_But Mokuba was thinking everything was is fault, he was like that since he learned his mother had died while giving birth to him. No matter how much he explained to his little brother that it wasn't his fault he still thought the opposite. _

_Everybody, even the adults at the orphanage, and his own family always said that it was his fault, that without him his mother would still be alive, they kept saying him that his little brother didn't deserved anything but being left alone in a dump for what he had done._

_Seto wanted to kill them for saying such thing, he loved his little brother and he knew it wasn't his fault, Mokuba had never wished for that, why does everyone keep saying he was unlucky to be stuck with a little brother like him. _

_The last person who ever said that to him ,except for Gozaburo, ended up in the hospital, of course he had paid the price for his action but he didn't regret it; no one talk about his little brother that way._

_Seto knew what his little brother was about to say, he always says the same thing when he found out that Gozaburo had beaten him. He always starts apologizing because he thought it was his fault because without him he would be in a better family. _

_Of course he never holds his brother responsible for what Gozaburo was doing to him. It was true that if Mokuba hadn't been there he would be in a better family but that didn't make him responsible for it. He didn't care what the other thought about Mokuba, he wouldn't trade his little brother for anything._

"_I'm so sorry Seto, All of this is my fault, I ruined all your life." Mokuba said._

_This happened often but it was always the same thing. Seto turned around and looked at is brother in the eyes._

"_Don't say that Mokuba, it's not your fault, don't worry I'm fine." Seto said._

"_But if I wasn't" Mokuba started._

"_If you weren't there Mokuba I'll be the most lonely kid in the world Mokuba, your all my life, I couldn't live one day without you, I don't care what this old freak do to me, I love you more than anything else and nothing's gonna change that. I'm doing all of this for us Mokuba soon we'll have a better life, just the two of us and we'll be happy, I promise._

Mokuba woke up, it was already the morning but it didn't matter to him since he wouldn't get out of his bed for the next three days.

"You never respected your promise, you let me down, you don't care about me, the only thing important to you is your stupid company." He said tears running down his face. He missed his brother so much but he couldn't admit it, not after the way his brother treated him.

Mokuba turned to his left and saw a plate full of food with a note attached to it. He took the note first.

'My dear son

I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you today, you looked so peaceful in your sleep I didn't had the heart to wake you up I hope your breakfast is not too cold when you eat it.

Your father'

Mokuba couldn't help but smile, he was hungry too se he took the plate and started eating it. It was still a bit warm so his father must have left not too long ago, Mokuba felt sorry about it, he would have like to at least hug him before he left.

Ok for a 16 years old boy hugging his dad is not something you do often (I think) but he was still eleven even if his body was older and he had wondered all his life what his father looked like, now that he was there he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

After he had finished is breakfast he laid back down hopping to sleep again, as he felt asleep he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his mother, he was sure she was probably dead since he never saw her and his father never said anything about him visiting her so he was sure they hadn't divorced, but Kaiba Corp. database didn't mention anything about her.

Ouf finish, I'm hungry now and I don't want to do my stupid French homework, I'm speaking French since I'm born and I'm better in English even If I learned it only three years ago, the worst part is the teacher is an old **_boring _**hag, he's so boring that I space out every five minute, I'm not a teacher and I don't want to be one but I know that when you are loosing student like he is loosing me there is a problem

For people who are afraid I'm going to turn my fic into something full of magic and thing like that then I'm reassuring you there wont be any magic trick I just needed an explanation for Noah being back because it's an important part of the story.


	9. Hell hole

Sorry for the delay but you know, school, so I won't go into details. I also had problem to write this chapter cause Mokuba is suffering a lot, poor him. But don't worry next week I have a three days week-end so I'll probably be able to write two chapter.

Yamigirl: Lolll, that was really funny I almost fell off my chair when I rood your review.

Chapter 9: Hell hole.

The three days passed fast, Mokuba was still in pain but he had to go back to school anyway. He had enough trouble to follow the class as it was. Of course there was Noah but Mokuba never had any problem like that before, and in the good little over protected eleven years old boy he was he didn't understand in what kind of problem he was.

When he entered the school nothing seemed out of ordinary; people talking about nothing, complaining about school and about there mark. Mokuba knew perfectly well what he wanted to do; he wanted to find his friends and he was sure about where to find them.

Sure enough they were there, in the history class, everyone came early to this class, no one dared to be late at one of filion's class. Of course the old freak wasn't back from his voice loss but the student still do it out of habit, as for Joey, well he was late, why would that change.

"Hi guys." Mokuba said as he reached them.

They all looked at him wide eyes, clearly they had heard about what had happened to him and weren't expecting him back so soon. In fact they had heard about what had happened but they had hopped him to get back as late as possible.

"Hi Mokuba, I see you're better." Yugi said.

Mokuba's smile vanished, something was wrong, Yugi's voice seemed wrong, like he was sad, Joey chose this moment to enter the classroom, he stopped dead and stared at Mokuba wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"What? Of course nothing is wrong." Joey answered with a voice that sounded awfully bad.

He could have said 'Of course something is wrong what do you think' that the result would have been the same. Realizing that Mokuba wasn't biting one bit in his words suddenly became serious and with a nod of his friends bought Mokuba in a lonely corner of the classroom.

Mokuba didn't like it one bit, Joey is never serious like that unless something really bad is going on, well in fact he had never saw him that dead serious.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked worried.

"Look Mokuba, I don't know what you did or said to Noah but he wants your head." Joey answered.

"It's not like it's something new." Mokuba answered, not even caring.

"You really don't understand what troubles you are in don't you." Joey said.

"Joey I passed three days in my bed because of him it's no big deal." Mokuba said totally indifferent. "Anyway why are you all acting so strange?"

"Noah came to the game shop the other days to have a little talk with us." Joey said.

"So"

"Look I'm sorry but we can't stay friend Mokuba, at least not until Noah calm down."

Mokuba's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Because, if we do, Yugi's grandpa's game shop is going to 'accidentally' took on fire.

"And you believed him." Mokuba said, he had perfectly understand what Joey meant by accident.

"He had already done it more then once Mokuba. As much as we hate him we can't really take that risk, they don't have enough money to pay an insurance because of the price for his father's 'protection'." Joey said.

"Why don't you tell police?" Mokuba asked.

"Because he owns them what do you think? Sometimes you really sound like a 10 years old kid you know."

"Looks like my brother was right, you really can't trust anyone." Mokuba said more to him than to Joey.

"What are you talking about; I didn't know you had a brother." Joey said.

"Not anymore." Was Mokuba's only answer.

Mokuba turned around and sat at his desk without a word or a look to the others. Mokuba always hated when his brother say that you can't trust anyone because that included him, but now nothing sounded more true to him.

He had trusted his brother all his life and his brother thanked him by beating him, and who would have thought that he would be the cause of Seto Kaiba's demised. He had trusted Yugi and his friends and they left him just like that, damn he even trusted Noah in that virtual world.

_You can't trust no one but yourself._ Those repeated themselves in his head over and over again.

Yugi looked at Mokuba while the teacher, who was having really hard time to keep the student's attention since she was a substitute, was trying to explain they'll never need in real life.

He really felt bad for Mokuba, he really didn't like to lose his friend because of Noah but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Without insurance he and his grandpa would end up in the street, they already had barely enough to eat decent food. When the bell rang Yugi quickly made his way to Mokuba's desk.

"Mokuba?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Mokuba answered, he didn't wanted to talk with him.

"I'm sorry, I don't like it either you know." Yugi said.

"Keep your excuse for someone who actually cares Yugi." Mokuba said not even looking at him. (Arrow: hmmm that sound like a certain someone I know.)

"Mokuba please don't be mad at me, it's not my fault." Yugi said.

Mokuba of course wasn't listening anymore, he took his book and exited the classroom without answering.

"No good huh?" Joey asked behind Yugi.

"No, I feel so bad." Yugi said.

Mokuba was putting is book in is locker when Noah saw him, of course he decided to see if he remembered his lesson. Noah walked beside Mokuba and let his book fell to the ground with a false "Oups". Mokuba looked at him with indifferent eyes, anyway is day couldn't be worst then that right?

"Take up my books Mokie." Noah ordered.

Hearing his nickname out of his mouth gave Mokuba murderer thought, He tried to control himself and start picking his own book in his locker.

"Do it yourself." He said.

One of Noah's body guards instantly pushed him in the wall.

"Didn't you heard me, I said.." Noah started but Mokuba cut him.

"I heard you and I told you to do it yourself."

"Maybe you'll want to reconsider." Noah said holding a familiar purple stone in front of Mokuba, "I can use it too you know"

Mokuba knew he wouldn't warn him twice so he gave him his stupid book and turned around to get to his class, but not before hearing Noah said "Good dog" behind him.

At lunch Mokuba decided to eat lunch outside and alone, of course he didn't pay attention about his older brother's warning about the school hall at lunch time.

"I see Noah's new pet dog is back, I was starting to wonder if you had died or something." Mokuba heard behind him.

He quickly looked back and was greeted by a punch in the face that send him to the ground.

"Don't tell me you though you could get away with what you did to me?" The bully said putting his sunglass away from his face.

Mokuba looked up at him and felt sick at the sight of the guys face; his left eye was totally white and wasn't closing with is right one. Mokuba felt even sicker when he remembered he was the one who had done it with the stone.

"Trust me I'm not finish with you by a long time." He said dragging Mokuba outside.

&&&&&

Mokuba stayed on the ground all the afternoon for two reason, one he didn't wanted to face Noah and second, the bully really didn't missed him, he obviously know how to make people suffer without giving them too much injury.

In fact no one could see he had been beat just two hours but in was in a lot of pain and the fact that the bully told him to came back at the same place after school or else, only made him wanting to disappear in the ground even more.

When he was sure everyone had left the school he got up and headed toward his home. Of course, his father wasn't there yet, witch was good in his mind because he didn't want him to worry about it.

He made his way to the bathroom and checked his injury; nothing to bad, he had a lot of bruises but it all cover up by his school uniform anyway so no one would notice. Mokuba changed into something more comfortable, he made sure is injury were well hided before going downstairs. He sat on the couch to watch tv but he felt asleep in a second.

Things were worst everyday, thanks to Noah. None of his friend even talked or looked at him for all that matter. Even if Noah didn't wanted them to talk to him they still smiled to him every time they saw him, they were true smile and they made him felt so much better, but now they looked away each time they saw him witch caused Mokuba to think Noah had another conversation with them.

The only person who was still talking to him, except Noah, was his father, but Mokuba didn't told him about what was happening, anyway he couldn't do anything about it. But since Mokuba get back to school his father had a lot more work to do, of course thanks to Noah who probably asked his father to give him more work.

Of course his father was a really good worker, Mokuba suspected that if his father didn't get another job yet was because Gozaburo had made sure of it.

The fact that his father was too busy to spent time with him and that his friends were not even looking at him were only two of the things that make him felt so bad. Everyone at school was acting as if they didn't see him, when he's in the hallway people don't make any effort to avoid him, in fact they walk in him and just continue as if they hadn't enter into anyone.

The teacher were always putting him in detention and giving him more homework for no reason. Noah was also forcing him to do anything for him, forcing him to always look down and follow him like a little dog, and of course he was still calling him Mokie.

And of course he still had to go to the same spot each days after school to received his daily punishment from the bully who was now half blind because of him.

Mokuba was like a zombie; his eyes were dull, lifeless. They had lost their shinning a long time ago and he didn't say a word in weeks, his father asked him every day what was wrong with him but still Mokuba didn't say a world and is father was really starting to be worry.

Mokuba didn't cared about anything anymore, he had already tried everything to get away from all of this a while ago, he even tried to stay at home, his father didn't complained about it when he saw that Mokuba quickly got better by staying home.

But of course Noah wasn't going to lose his little dog so he invited himself, and a couple of body guards, in Mokuba's home while his father was away to have a little 'conversation' with him.

It took everything Mokuba could to keep his new bruises hidden from his father and when he came back to school the next day he had to catch up with his after school punishment.

Today was going to be like all other day, Mokuba did everything Noah told him totally lifeless, starring right in front of him without a word. He had enough of this; he even started cutting himself a couple of weeks back.

After school Mokuba was getting ready to get his punishment when a thought entered his mind. _Why should I go? I cant continue like that, it will never end, I'll go then tomorrow will be the same and the next day also, it will never change I might as well go home right now and put an end to all of this._

So Mokuba started to walk directly at home without looking back. He entered the house with only one idea in mind; the kitchen. It was empty of course; he took one of the knives and went back to the living room.

He sat on the ground in a corner; he starred at his reflection on the knife's blade for what seemed like days. It pained him to do that to his father but he couldn't take it anymore. He raised the knife and did three little cut on his forearm and watched the blood slowly getting out.

The pain he got from his action was comforting, to know he had a control over his pain for once in his life and the fact that he deserved it for everything he had done. Even in this life he was the reason why she was dead.

He had discovered it a little while ago when researching who she had died. Even now that he had taken Seto's place she had died because of him, she didn't survived his birth in that world either. He's supposed to be at Seto's place so why did she die when she had survived Seto's birth. _Why._

He looked down at his bloody wrist, he deserved it. He held the knife up over his wrist again this time it was for good. He put the blade on his skin, all he had to do next was to cut it and he would be free forever.

_I deserve this. _Mokuba thought as he felt the blade enter his flesh to cut is vein. _Now at least no one will suffer because of me._

Arrow: Hey I'm doing some divination, a lot of you, if not all of you are thinking something like this: What she cant kill Mokuba, nooooooooooooooo Mokie!!!!!!! Don't do that. Anyway see ya probably next week if a crazy reviewer didn't kill me by then.


	10. What were you thinking

Hi again everyone I'm lucky this week-end my bro is not here so I can use the comp all the want. I'm glad to see I'm still alive after what I had done, and yamigirl I want you to kick Yami Bakura for me.

Man I'm really desperate I just spent 1 hour searching for a place to download the first season of Yu-gi-oh and I didn't find anything (you know, the one the stupid WB cut) If any of you know where I cant find it **_please_** tell me.

Now where was I a yes...

Chapter 10: What were you thinking?

Mokuba felt the blade entering his flesh, it was too late to turn away now and anyway he didn't want to, why would he want to? For him the blade seemed to take years to reach his vein but he knew it would reach it in less than a second...

"Mokuba!!" Came a voice from the other side of the living room.

Mokuba wouldn't have paid attention to hit but a hand hit the knife causing him to drop it. He saw the knife two feet away from him and stretched his arm to reach it paying no attention to the guy in front of him but before he could reach it he was pined to the floor.

Yami had to use all his strength just to keep Mokuba from reaching the knife, his wrist was bleeding a lot but it was nothing to worry about. When Mokuba realized he wasn't going to get the knife he stopped fighting.

As soon as he felt that Mokuba wasn't fighting anymore Yami quickly put the knife away from the younger Kaiba's view. He wanted to yell at him for trying such a stupid thing, what shocked him the most was that if he hadn't come here Mokuba would be dead by now.

But when he looked at Mokuba all his anger disappeared; He was all curled up in a ball on the ground and was crying silently, he looked totally broken. Yami knew all about what the poor kid had suffered those last week and he felt sorry for him; no kid his age should endure such a thing.

Yami helped Mokuba up, holding him by his shoulders, and brought him to his bed. When he reached his bed Mokuba curled in a ball again and hugged his pillow, he was starring blackly at the wall to the side of his bed.

Yami decided that Mokuba was probably not going to kill himself if he let him alone for two minute went to the bathroom to get some bandage for Mokuba's wrist. When he came back to the room Mokuba hadn't moved an inch, he seemed in another world.

He didn't even do the slightest protest when Yami cleaned up his wound, which, Yami was certain, was causing the young boy a lot of pain. Mokuba never stopped looking at the wall like it wasn't there as Yami bandaged his wrist.

"What were you thinking Mokuba?" Yami asked when he was finished with Mokuba's injury.

Yami's voice seemed to bring Mokuba back to the real world. He looked up at him but looked like he wasn't seeing him.

"Why did you do that?" Yami asked again.

"Because I deserved it." Mokuba said looking back at the wall.

Yami knew that telling Mokuba that he was wrong wasn't going to help the kid at this point, so he decided to use another tactic.

"Why did you deserved it Mokuba?" He asked.

Mokuba started to cry again. "Because it's all my fault, I'm always hurting everyone."

Yami started to rub Mokuba's back, the young Kaiba was crying all the tears of his body and was hugging the pillow like his life depended on it. Physically, Mokuba may look like a 16 years old teenager but to Yami he looked every bit of the little boy he really was.

When he heard Mokuba saying he had deserved it Yami had been surprised, he was expecting something like 'I can't take it anymore' or something like that. Mokuba's reason made him realize that his problem were probably much deeper than what happened in the past weeks.

"What exactly is your fault Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"Everything." Was Mokuba's only answer.

"You're gonna have to be more specific if you want me to help you." Yami said.

"Who said I wanted your help, all I want is to put an end to this once and for all, I'm only causing pain to everyone I know, everyone will be better without me." Mokuba said.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, Mokuba seem to have those problem since a lot of time now, how come none of us actually saw it._ Yami thought.

"I killed her." Mokuba finally said. "She died because of me, it's all my fault."

"Who are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"My mother."

"She died giving birth to you?" Yami asked.

Mokuba was crying to much to talk so he only nodded. Yami was shocked about what he had learned, he knew his mother had died soon after his birth because Mokuba had told them so after the death-t but he had no idea that she had died because of it.

Yami felt a lot of pain for the kid, he had no mother or at least one he could remember so he didn't really knew how Mokuba was feeling but he knew it must be terrible to know that if he wasn't there his mother would still be alive. But Mokuba was wrong and he knew it, it wasn't his fault.

"Even here, even it this world she's still dead because of me." Mokuba managed to say.

"Mokuba you are not responsible for things you have no control of." Yami said.

"Liar it's my fault, she died because of me; I ruined her life, all my life I only hurt everyone I cared for." Mokuba said crying even more.

Yami let Mokuba crying all he wanted, he really needed it.

"Yami?" Mokuba asked once he had used all his tears.

"Yeah what is it?" Yami asked.

"I-I don't want to stay here anymore, I have enough..but..." Mokuba started but was enable to continue.

"But..." Yami repeated.

"I don't want to go back with Seto." Mokuba said.

"Why not?"

"Because he hates me, he never cared about me." Mokuba said.

"Why do you think he hates you?"

"Because I ruined his life Yami. There was a lot of people at the orphanage who wanted to adopt Seto but he always said no because they didn't want to take me." Mokuba said.

"That sound more like love to me Mokuba." Yami said.

"But all those family were lovely one, Seto would have been happy with them. Because of me we were adopted by Gozaburo. It's him who tuned Seto into what he is today, Seto wasn't always like that you know, he used to be happy and he was always smiling. But Gozaburo turned his life into hell, it's all my fault and Seto hates me for it, if I wasn't there Gozaburo would never had adopted Seto."

"Mokuba, I don't know all the reason why your brother act like he does, in fact I don't know him at all. But I saw the ways he's looking at you, he's looking at you with pride Mokuba, you are his pride, you are the result of all his hard work, you are his life and if there one thing I'm sure about Seto Kaiba it's that he loves you more than anything else." Yami said.

"If he loves me that much then why did he beat me?" Mokuba shouted back with anger.

"What?" Yami said in shock, he didn't believe what Mokuba had said.

"You perfectly heard me, my brother beat me." Mokuba said.

"Explain yourself Mokuba, please." Yami said.

"What is there to explain, my brother hates me and he beats me." Mokuba yelled.

"But you never seemed hurt to me Mokuba." Yami said.

"He only did it twice but that's more than I need to understand that he doesn't care for me anymore." Mokuba said.

"Why did he do it?" Yami asked. "Please Mokuba tell me." He added when he saw that Mokuba wasn't going to answer.

"Th-the first time was a week before I made my wish, we had an argument over a stupidity the day before and I wanted to apologize about what I had said to him but I guess he was still hurt by what I told him." Mokuba said looking down.

"He hit you?" Yami asked.

Mokuba only nodded. "I know it was an accident, he didn't meant to hurt me, he told me he was sorry but he had never hurt me before and I trusted him, I don't know why I didn't told him I was ok before he left." Mokuba said with tears starting to fall again.

"What happened after?" Yami asked.

"Seto stopped talking to me after that, he didn't apologize, he was acting like I was nothing to him." Mokuba said.

"When did he hit you the second time?" Yami asked.

"It happened a few hours before I make my wish, I had enough of him not talking to me so I decided to make the first step but when I touched him he turned around and beat me. This time he really beat me, he hit me a lot of time and he seemed to enjoy it." Mokuba said still looking down.

Yami couldn't believe that Kaiba had actually hurt his little brother and worst that he had enjoyed it when something he didn't think about came back to his mind.

"Joey" Yami said with a sigh.

"What does Joey have to do with all of this?" Mokuba asked.

"Tell me Mokuba, you found the stone near the river am I right?" Yami asked.

"How do you know?"

"Listen carefully Mokuba there's something you need to know, after he hit you the first time Kaiba found that stone and..."

Yami explained everything about the wish Kaiba made and everything that happened during the week.

"You mean Joey was the one who hurt me the first time, and that all this time when my brother didn't seem to care about me it was Joey?" Mokuba asked.

Yami nodded. Then another thought entered Mokuba's mind, something that Yami hadn't told him because he didn't know about it. _That means that when I run away and went to Joey's house I was actually with Seto._ A small smile made its way to Mokuba's face at this thought.

"But that doesn't change the fact that Seto had hurt me." Mokuba said, his smile disappearing.

"You cant run away from your problem forever Mokuba, you have to make things clear with your brother, I'm sure thing will get well." Yami said.

"I guess you're right, but what if he doesn't like me, what will I do then?" Mokuba asked.

"Trust me Mokuba, he loves you." Yami said.

Mokuba didn't seem sure about it and Yami saw that the problem between the Kaiba brothers was about more then what had happened during this week. Yami made a note to himself to have a little talk with Kaiba about it once all of this is over, if of course Kaiba and Joey are back into their body which of course Yami 'forgot' to mention to Mokuba. He didn't want the kid to know that his brother's wish could be permanent.

"How can I go back?" Mokuba asked with a low unsure voice.

"You just need to use the stone to cancel your wish." Yami said.

When he heard Yami talking about the stone Mokuba froze.

"I...don't...have...it." Mokuba said.

"What? Where is it? Please tell me you didn't throw it in the river." Yami said with a worried voice, without the stone Mokuba could never cancel his wish.

"No, it's worst than that, Noah stole it."

Arrow: ...I don't really have anything to say except; go Mokie. Yeah he want his brother back but it looks like it's a little bit too late.


	11. Where it all begin

Ok I think the part one is almost finish I think two maybe three chapter if I don't get other idea. Anyway who cares there still the part two.

Chapter eleven: Where it all begin.

"Yami are you sure about all this." Mokuba asked.

"You want to get back don't you?" Yami asked back.

"Well...I'm not really sure...what if...he really doesn't care after all." Mokuba said looking down.

"You'll never know if you keep running away from your problems Mokuba, and stop saying this, your brother love you and you know it." Yami said.

"I thought I knew, but lately I'm not sure of anything anymore, there is a lot you don't know Yami." Mokuba said still looking at his feet.

Yami sighed, he was right, this was about more than just the last week before he made his wish. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine Mokuba, I'm well aware that I don't know everything between you two but I'm still sure that Seto love you, listen once this is all over, if things don't go well with your brother just come to see me, I'll remember everything." Yami said.

"Now that I think of it, how come you remember?" Mokuba asked.

"Personally I have no idea, maybe it's because I live into the puzzle, I guess it protected me." Yami said turning back to their destination.

Mokuba looked the same ways as him remembering how they ended up here.

Flashback:

"No, it's worst than that, Noah stole it." Mokuba said looking away.

"What?" Yami almost yelled, he was starting to regret that Mokuba didn't throw it in the river like Joey did.

"He stole it." Mokuba repeated.

"I heard that." Yami said, he sighed and sat on the bed next to Mokuba. "Great, now what do we do."

"Isn't there is another way to cancel that wish." Mokuba asked.

"Well there is one but it won't do any good." Yami said.

"Why? What is it?" Mokuba asked exited, part of him really wanted to believe Yami when he said his big brother loved him.

"Don't give yourself false hope Mokuba because this one is not an option we can take." Yami said his face was death serious so Mokuba didn't question him further about it.

"So what can we do then?" Mokuba asked.

"I see only one option." Yami said.

"Witch is?"

"We have to get the stone back." Yami said with a face that let no voice for protest of course Mokuba didn't see that."

"WHAT, you can't be serious, there's no way we can take it back from him." Mokuba yelled.

"You have a better idea?" Yami asked.

Mokuba only shook his head no.

"Then it's settle." Yami said getting up

End flashback:

"I still think this is a bad idea." Mokuba said, looking at the Kaiba mansion in front of him.

"Don't worry; it's passed midnight everyone is asleep." Yami said as if it was nothing.

"And what are you planning to do, entering by the front door and asking Noah to give the stone back nicely." Mokuba said.

"No, that's why you are here; this is your house after all so you must know a way for us to enter without the guard seeing us." Yami said.

"All right, I think we can use the servant entrance there shouldn't be any guard there, it's in the back." Mokuba said.

They both made their way around the wall that surrounded the mansion. Yami and Mokuba used a three to look over the wall to see if there was any guard. But Mokuba was to occupied at looking the mansion as memories came back to his mind.

_This is where everything began, the place where Seto lost his heart. _Mokuba thought looking at the mansion remembering how was his brother before they get adopted.

Flashback:

"Come on Mokie get up." Nine years old Seto said jumping on his little brother's bed.

Mokuba almost yelled, his brother really had surprised him by jumping on his bed like that.

"What going on big brother." A sleepy Mokuba asked.

"You sure a slow this morning, it's Christmas, Mokie. Seto said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy about it, you know we can't celebrate any holyday here." Mokuba said looking down.

"I know but there is no rule that prevent me of having fun with my little brother all day long." Young Seto said getting cloth for his little brother.

In less than 5 minutes Mokuba was all dressed and the two brothers were happily walking in the snow. Today was Christmas one of the three only days where the two brothers were taking the freedom of doing what ever they wanted.

This day, and both their birthday, they would get up really early and sneak out of the orphanage while everyone was sleeping. They were just walking around and laughing about anything, they were only given the permission of going out of the orphanage wall once a year for a stupid trip to the zoo where they were all tied up to each other with a stupid rope to be sure none of them run away.

Of course each time the 'teacher' would punish them for running away but they didn't care, nothing was going to take their three free days away. Once they were hungry they stopped to a restaurant to eat breakfast. Seto was saving every cent he saw all year long just for those three days and to buy a small present to his brother.

Seto was looking his brother eating happily, of course the orphanage would never pay them any restaurant food, but something was on his mind, he didn't want to scare his little brother with it but he had to tell him.

After breakfast they played all day in the park, making snowman, they even joined a gang of kids in a snowball battle. Soon it was time to get back to the orphanage but Seto stopped in a familiar bridge, the same one he had taken Mokuba when they arrived at the orphanage.

"Look Mokie, I have to tell you something really important." Seto said.

The seriousness on his brother's face made Mokuba smile disappears, his brother was almost never serious like that.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked with a little voice.

Seto knelt down in front of his little brother to be at eyes level with him. "The teachers at the orphanage are tired of having us around here Mokie, I heard them, they're thinking about sending you to another orphanage to make me stop turning the parent down when they want to adopt us."

"But...I don't want to go away, I want to stay with you" Mokuba said, tears starting to run on his cheek.

"Don't cry please Mokie, I don't want you to go away either, I'll try to fing a way to get out of this." Seto said hugging his little brother.

"You promise?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course Mokie, I don't want you to worry about it, I just thought you needed to know." Seto said.

End flashback:

His big brother was right, when the spring came they decided to send him to another orphanage, but the day just before they send him away Seto kept his promise, he found a way to stay with him by forcing Gozaburo to adopt them.

But after that his brother had changed so much, before they get adopted his brother was always smiling, laughing, he never was in a bad mood and he was even befriending every living soul he saw.

"I though you said there wasn't guard here." Yami's voice interrupted his thought.

Mokuba came back to the real world and looked around the courtyard. Yami was right, there was two guards guarding the servant entrance.

"It looks like Gozaburo is even more paranoid then I thought' Mokuba said. "So what do we do now?"

"You two looked like you could use some help." An evil voice said below them.

Both of them looked down to saw someone there is back against the three they were in, what make him more unique was his snow white hair.

"Bakura?" Mokuba asked.

"Great, what are you doing here?" Yami asked with a 'Just great' look.

"I just told you, you look like you could use a little help." Yami Bakura said with a grin. "After all if you want everything to get back to normal then you need the stone right."

"And what exactly do you expect to gain by helping us?" Yami asked.

"That's for me to know, but if you really want to get in there then you'll have to let me help you." Yami Bakura said.

Yami sighed. "All right, so what do you propose then?"

"You two just stay there and watch the master thief at work." Yami Bakura said jumping over the wall and running in the shadow toward the two guard.

_Great, what is he planning?_ Yami though watching him, he quickly understood what he was planning to do when he saw him get a small dagger from his pocket. Yami had just the time to put his hand on Mokuba's eyes before Yami Bakura killed the two guards without them even realizing what was happening.

"What's going on" Mokuba asked.

"You just keep your eyes closed." Yami said without getting his hand off his face he didn't thought Mokuba needed to see dead bodies right now.

"Are you two coming or what?" Yami Bakura said, loud enough so only them would heard him.

"It's ok, now you can open your eyes." Yami said to Mokuba once they were inside.

"So now we have to find the room of that green haired punk right?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Yes, you go first." Yami answered him.

"Is that a lack of trust I am sensing." Yami Bakura said as he started walking.

"Tell me one reason why I should trust you." Yami said.

"You're right you shouldn't. "Yami Bakura said.

"I thought you and Bakura were friend." Mokuba said.

"We are, but that's not Bakura." Yami answered.

"Really? He sure looks like Bakura to me." Mokuba said back.

"That's the spirit of the millennium ring." Yami said.

"You mean kinda like you?" Mokuba asked. "Cool"

"Trust me there's nothing cool with him." Yami warned him.

"I heard that." Yami Bakura said in front of them.

The rest of the search was silent; after all they didn't want to wake up anyone.

"It may be a little late to ask but don't you think Noah will be in his room at this time." Mokuba said as they reached the third and last floor.

The two other looked at him, he was kinda right.

"I'll take care of him." Yami Bakura said, holding his dagger up.

"Only if you can't do anything else, there a kid here in case you'd forget." Yami warned him.

"Do you actually think I care about this brat, I don't give a fuck if he dies here and now, in fact that would solve everything right away." Yami Bakura said as he took a step in Mokuba's direction.

"Just try it and I swear you'll be sorry." Yami said stepping in front of Mokuba.

"I really don't understand why you always follow the hard way." Yami Bakura said as he turned around to continue his way to the room.

"What does he meant by 'that would solve everything right away'" Mokuba asked

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Yami answered back

Yami was seriously wondering why Yami Bakura was helping them, what would he gain from it. For Yami Bakura the reason why he was there was clear, this world wasn't to his advantage.

Since Duellist kingdom and Battle city never happened he didn't had the millennium eyes anymore and had never put a piece of himself in the puzzle. And of course in the real world both Ishizu and Marik had given their Millennium item to Yugi witch mean they are a lot easier to get.

"Are you sure it's this one." Yami asked when Mokuba stopped in front of a door.

"That's the only bedroom we haven't checked except for Gozaburo's one." Mokuba said.

"Great, now let end all of this." Yami Bakura said.

They slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. Of course, Yami Bakura, being the kind of guy to keep his words went to the bed, ready to kill Noah the second he move just to annoy Yami, but something was wrong.

"He's not there." Yami Bakura said looking at the bed.

"What do you mean he's not there?" Yami asked.

"See for yourself." Yami Bakura said holding up the blanket, the bed was empty.

Mokuba had a strange feeling in the back of his head, like he was being watched so he turned around. What, or rather who he saw made him froze; Noah and of course three body guard each holding a gun, and even Gozaburo himself were in the doorway.

"Umm guys?" Mokuba said.

"What?" Both Yami asked at the same time.

"I think we're in trouble." Mokuba said as the other looked at the door.

Yea finish it was starting to be time also hey I think it took me four hours to write that. Anyway since you all know there is school so next chapter will probably be up next weekend sorry.

I'm not sure anymore, Marik did give his millennium rod to Yami right, this thought didn't come out of nowhere right. To be honest this is the first time I'm not sure about something that happened in Yu-Gi-Oh. Anyway if Marik didn't give it to him then I'm sorry about my mistake so just forget that I put is name in it that's all.


	12. Why don't use the easy way?

Hi again everyone, here a great new, this is the last chapter, well at least of this part. I'm still wondering if I should do another story for the sequel or just continue this story. Anyway here it goes.

It's great all the review I got thank to captaininuyasha777 lolll

Kittie Kaiba: Glad I could inpired you in anyway, i just find it too bad you didnt signed wour review cause I would like to read your story.

**_Little message_**: Oh I'll like to know exactly how much person are reading my story so I'll like everyone who read this to review this chapter, I don't care if you sign it or not I'm just curious even if don't have anything to say just tell me you had read it.

Chapter 12: Why don't use the easy way?

Both Yami turned around and froze at the sight of their little visitor, but it was mainly because they were holding gun.

"I can't decide if you are courageous or completely stupid to come here to get back the stone." Noah said.

"So this is the boy that caused you so much trouble." Gozaburo said with an indifferent voice. "Really Noah you are once again a disappointment. Why am I not surprised to find out that you had problem with a little girly boy?"

At this both Noah and Mokuba frowned, Noah well because that his father said he was a disappointment and Mokuba because Gozaburo had always referred him as a girly boy because of his hair and that brought no good memories.

"I'll show you what I can do father, just watch me." Noah said, turning his glare to his father.

"You had your chance, now Kemo will get rid of them, I suggest you paid attention, you may learn something." Gozaburo said, turning away and disappearing from view. Probably going to work, who know.

"All right kid you three will come with me, we are going to take a little walk." Kemo said, holding his gun up. (Arrow: yep this guy is everywhere.)

"Hold it Kemo." Noah said. "I'll show this old fool what I can do."

"Looks like the little baby have little family problem, how sad." Yami Bakura said.

"You just shut-up; you're in no position to say anything." Noah said. "I'm surprised that you actually tried to steal back the stone, why the change of heart Mokie."

Mokuba looked down at his feet; he wasn't exactly sure why he was there, what actually told him his brother really cared about him. "My life doesn't concern you Noah." He answered still looking down.

"Whatever it is you won't have to worry about it any longer." Noah said with a smirk.

"So you plan on killing us right?" Yami Bakura said.

"I see you're quite an observant one." Noah answered.

"Fine then I'll help you, here kill the brat." Yami Bakura said, pushing Mokuba forward.

"Bakura" Yami said with a clear warning in his voice.

"What?" Yami Bakura said with an innocent look. "Really, you paid too much attention to other, why do you keep protecting that brat when all you have to do is let him die then his wishes would all be cancel."

"What?" Mokuba asked. With a face full of guilt, you can easily guess what he was thinking. "You mean that if I die everything would be back to normal?"

"Great, you're happy now, I didn't want him to know about it." Yami said giving a deadly glare to Yami Bakura. "And as for you, you put that thought out of your head because we are not going to kill you to cancel that wish and I defend you to do it yourself." He added to Mokuba

"Why don't you let him decided about it, he's old enough to take decision by himself and if he want to kill himself then let him do it, that way everyone will get what he wants." Yami Bakura said.

"Look, this isn't about you, it's his wish and I'm not gonna let you or anyone hurt him to cancel it." Yami said to him with a dangerous look.

"Come on; don't tell me you are helping him without any back thought. Stop lying to him, the only reason you are helping him is because you want to get your previous life back, you don't care about him, just like Kaiba." Yami Bakura said.

Mokuba looked down, he was on the verge of crying. _What if he's saying the truth? What if Yami really don't care about me? Maybe he's just helping me to get his life back. After all why should I thrust him, even my brother didn't care about me so why should he?_

"Shut up Bakura, leave him alone. My reason for helping him doesn't concern you."

"Suit yourself then, it's not like you're gonna get out of this one." Yami Bakura answered, nodding toward Noah. "Anyway I don't have any reason to stay here so I wish you a good end."

With that Yami Bakura returned inside the millennium ring, letting behind him a really lost and confused Bakura.

"Coward." Yami muttered under his breath.

"...Mokuba? Yugi?...What...Where am I?" Bakura asked looking all around him.

"I'll explain all of this later Bakura, for now we have to get out of here." Yami said.

Noah then starts laughing. "You are not going anywhere you fool."

_He's right we can't go anywhere, not that I have anywhere to go. It won't do me any good anyways, my brother hate me, he won't care if I die, and I don't care either, I don't have anything left._

"Mokuba" Yami whispered to him, putting him out of his dream. "You know this place better then we do, are you sure there isn't any kind of secret passage we can use.

Mokuba started to look everywhere around him for another exit, there was a window but they were on the third floor so he might as well forget it. But then he realised something, this room was really familiar to him, he was sure he had been there before more then once.

Then it hit him, this was his older brother's old bedroom. The one he had when Gozaburo was still alive. Of course he didn't had the right to come here, Gozaburo only let him see his brother during diner but at this time He and Seto knew something that he didn't.

So unless things had changed, then right now he was the only one alive to know about the secret passage in the closet.

"There is one." He whispered back emotionless. "It's in the closet and they should know it's there.

Yami did a quick thinking; the closet was on the other side of the room, they couldn't get to it without a diversion. The problem was how to do a diversion, the best one would be to close the light but Noah was in front of the switch.

He looked up at the light, you could clearly see the light bulb, and it wasn't even protected. His eyes then caught something on night stand, a glass of water. Yami then did a quick equation; water and 'on' light bulb pouf. (arrow: you can try it if you don't believe me lolll)

"All right, both of you prepare to run as soon as the light stop." Yami whispered to them

He then quickly grabbed the glass and threw it on the light, just as expected the light went off. As soon as everything was dark they followed Mokuba to the secret passage and started to run. As they start running they could heard Noah yell 'Catch them'.

Thanks to Mokuba they were now outside the mansion, to the other side of the wall that surrounded it.

"I'm really sorry that we couldn't get the stone back Mokuba." Yami said looking down.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to get back anymore." Mokuba said putting his back against the wall and letting himself fall into a sitting position.

"Mokuba..." Yami started putting his hand on the kids shoulder.

"Get away from me." Mokuba shouted back. "You're just like him, you don't care about me."

"Mokuba your brother loves you, didn't I told you that before." Yami said.

"Your lying, you don't know him, it was fake Yami, he never cared it was just fake, all my life he used me." Mokuba said crying.

"Mokuba that's not true and you know it." Yami said.

"Why should I believe you, you don't care either, all you want is returning to your life with all your friends." Mokuba shouted back.

"Mokuba listen to me, it's not true, Yami Bakura is only a liar, he wants you to think that so he can get back to the real world." Yami said.

"Well at least he's not lying to me like everyone else is. Just go away, I don't want to see you never again." Mokuba shouted back.

"Mokuba it's..." Yami started but stopped when he caught something moving in the corner of his eyes. He tuned around a bit and saw one of the guards pointing his gun directly at Mokuba. "Get down" He yelled pushing Mokuba away.

They both felt to the ground, Yami felt a sharp pain to chest and his vision became blurry.

"Yami." Mokuba said shaking him.

"What are you still doing here, run." Yami answered before everything went black.

"Come on hurry up, it's too late there's nothing you can do." Bakura said dragging Mokuba to get as far away as possible from this place.

&&&

The guard was about to run after them when a voice stopped him.

"Let them run, you can't risk killing them outside in the city. I see that Noah screw up everything again, how about this one." Gozaburo said nodding toward Yami.

The guard knelt beside Yami's body to felt his pulse. "Dead." Was all he answered.

"Good. Now give me that." Gozaburo said, taking his guard's gun.

"May I ask you what you plan to do with it?" The guard answered, unsure.

"I'm going to have a little discussion with one of my employee regarding the education of his son." Gozaburo answered with a smirk.

&&&

"Yoah that was great kid, I can't believe it, you actually killed Yami, your great." Yami Bakura said to Mokuba as they walk into the city.

"Leave me alone, I didn't kill him." Mokuba answered back.

"They all say that, but you can't hide the truth, without you he would still be alive, so does your brother." He said.

Mokuba didn't answer anything. _He's right, I killed them both, it's all my fault._

"Anyway, I'll be leaving now; I don't want to get shot because of you." Yami Bakura added before heading away.

Mokuba didn't paid attention to him. _At least, I still got my father; all I have to do is ask him to go away, far away. Somewhere where I could forget all about my past, like to the other side of the sea. Yeah that's what I'll do, as soon as I get home I'll ask my father, then I'll have an happy life with him._

Mokuba was trying to cheer himself up with all those thought, after all what could stop him. Little does he know that all his dreams would only stay dream. Mokuba opened the door of his home, he was gong to ask his father right away, no matter if he was sleeping.

He entered into the living room but froze as soon as he opened the light. His father was laying in the middle of the living room and there was a big stain of blood on the floor.

"Dad?" Mokuba asked, shaking is father a little bit.

Nothing happened, his father didn't give a sign of live, he was cold and his face was almost as white as a sheet.

"Dad, wake up." Mokuba said a lot more panicked, of course he knew his father wasn't going to respond, he couldn't believe it, his father couldn't be dead, he was the only person he had left.

After a few minute Mokuba make himself a reason, his father wasn't going to answer him, he got up and started to walk slowly backyard, he couldn't stand the sight. He continued to step back until his back hit the wall and he let himself fall too the ground.

_It's...It's my fault. _He thought, tears all over his eyes. _Why do I keep hurting everyone I care about?_

Mokuba got up, he had no one left, he had no reason to stay here if it's only to have a miserable life. He made his way to the kitchen, this felt awfully familiar to him. _Yami shouldn't have stopped me last time. _Mokuba thought, staring at his reflection in the knife's blade.

_I should have done this long ago, that way everyone would have been happy, at least now nobody would get hurt because of me. _Mokuba thought.

He sat on the floor, for a few minute he stayed still, looking at the knife. All his misery would end now; soon he'll be in a better place. Who knows, he may found his parents, maybe they will forgive him for all he had did to them in his life.

Then he did it, in less then a sec it was all over, he stayed there, looking at his blooding wrist with a smile on his face, convinced that he had just done the right thing.

Soon his vision became blurry and he started to felt dizzy, he let himself fall completely to the ground without getting his eyes away from his wrist. He could felt every drop of blood leaving his body, just before the life completely leave his body and he was engulfed by the darkness of death one thought resonated in his mind:

_Why don't you love me anymore Seto?_

Arrow: ouf finished, and you know me that was the last chapter and of course there is a sequel, I am really evil dont you think. I already have the first chapter of the sequel all figured out and it'll probably be out before Monday. Hey it was a great end; Seto does exist anymore, Yami is dead, Mokuba is dead his father is dead and yes all of that was planned while I was still writing in the other's shoes.

For people who don't hate me to much to read the sequel just look into my profile it should be out before Monday.


End file.
